


When life gives you lemons

by idjit_666



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foster Care, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/pseuds/idjit_666
Summary: Modern Au. Will Treaty is sixteen and has grown in the foster system, going from home to home, and he is just waiting to age out of the system and live his life the way that he wanted. There's only one wrench in his plan. That is Halt O'Carrick, the man who decided to foster him.Now living in an new and unfamiliar place, Will has to adapt to new circumstances and try not to fall for the pretty blonde who's trying to be friends with him.





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Will could remember, he had been a troublemaker. He didn’t mean to troublemaker, for the most part, it just happened. The rules from the houses that he lived in were bogus. Some of the times. Other times, he wanted to fuck things up. That’s all he had. He had no parents, no siblings, no last name. His last name was the name of his first foster parents. He had nothing. He grew up in the system, each year hoping that someone would come rescue him. Once he hit twelve, that’s when he realized that he wasn’t being rescued. The only person that was going to protect him was him. Will stopped trying to charm people over. What was the point? He stopped trying to abide by the rules and started doing his own things. If he was going to take care of himself then he needed to know the world. Also he honestly stopped caring. These adults weren’t looking out for him so why should Will follow their rules? The military sergeant who fostered him, demanded that Will cut his hair short? Will let his curls grow out and avoided the man every time he tried to get Will to have a hair cut. 

Will didn’t care. He had two years left in the system and then he was out. He was free to do whatever he wanted. Even though, he didn’t know what he wanted to do. He just wanted to be free and unbothered. 

Being unbothered by people was something that was hard to come by. 

The lady, Ms. Grey, who ran the foster home, was nice, but overbearing. She wanted to know where Will was constantly. He got that she was trying to help him and she was suppose to be on top of these things but he wanted to be left alone. Sometimes people hid in trees to cope. 

“Will?” Ms. Grey called out as Will tried his best to quietly slip into the house. 

Will sighed to himself but headed to the kitchen. “Yes, Ms. Grey?” He plastered on a sunny smile. Please whomever was out there, let him get out of this quickly. 

He stopped dead in the entrance of the kitchen. Sitting at the rickety old table was his social worker. Mr. David Balfour looked out of place in old and worn down kitchen of the Grey household in his sharp black and white suit. Mr. Balfour wasn’t the worst man in the world. He tried his hardest to get Will into a home that Will would like. It was a nice gesture but Will couldn’t get it through Mr. Balfour’s head that these people didn’t care about Will’s life. They either did it for the status that being foster parent gave them, like Ms. Grey and the attention her church gave her, or for the money. They was few foster parents that actually cared for the kids. 

“Will, David has something to talk to you about.” Ms. Grey wrung her hands together and looked between the two of them. 

Mr. Balfour sighed and stood up. “Join me in the living room, why don’t ya Will?” 

“Sure.” Will crossed his arms and followed him into the living room. It wasn’t like Will had a choice. Mr. Balfour sat down in an arm chair, leaning his arms on his knees and stared Will down with tired ringed eyes.Will slouched down on the living room couch and crossed his arms, not breaking eye contact with Mr. Balfour. Will wasn’t going to let him win this. 

“So, Will, how’s this place treating you?” 

Will shrugged and stared at his shoe laces, well aware that Ms. Grey was listening in. He never got any privacy in this house unless he snuck out. “It’s fine I guess.” 

Mr. Balfour sighed, rubbing his hands against his jaw. “You’re probably wondering why I’m here, aren’t you?” Will shrugged. He didn’t care. Balfour was probably just checking in on him. Like usual. “Will, are you happy here?” 

No one has ever asked him this before. Will didn’t remember the last time he was happy, if he was ever happy. Will just shrugged again, trying to avoid the pain of the tears. Rule number 1: never let anyone know your feelings. The stronger ones would prey on that weakness. Will hasn’t survived this long being an idiot. 

Part of Will relished in Balfour’s discomfort. He was glad he was making things difficult. At least he’d be remembered. Well mannered kids got pushed to the side and ignored for the delinquents. 

“Will, I have a home that I think you would thrive in but if you are happy here, then I’m fine with letting you stay here.” Will watched Balfour’s hands move.

This was nothing new. He was constantly moved from home to home. From social worker to social worker. He’s watched as each social worker start out optimistic and just slowly loose hope in his case. He’s heard a version of this phrase a hundred of times. He just didn’t understand why Balfour tried so hard. Balfour told him, at one point in time, it was because Will reminded him one of his sons. Will was pretty sure that his name is Gilan or something?

So what if Will reminded Baflour of his son? It wasn’t like Will was his son. Why couldn’t Balfour just leave him alone and let him grow out of the system? 

“His name is Halt, he’s a good friend of mine. He’s expressed interest of fostering someone for a bit. I think you two would be a good fit. You don’t have to give me an answer right away. Just think about it okay?” 

“Okay,” Will mumbled. 

Balfour gave him a tired smile. “You still have my number?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. I’ll let you be. It was good seeing you Will.” Balfour moved to pat Will on the shoulder but remembered the Will hated being touched. He sighed and put his hands in his pocket. “I hope to hear from you soon.” 

Will nodded and stared at the spot where Balfour used to be. He heard Balfour leave with a silent click. 

“So, Will, what did Mr. Balfour want?” Ms. Grey appeared at the doorway. He knew that this was just a farce. He knew that she was eavesdropping. He took a quick glance to her. She looked concerned but again it was a farce. She didn’t want to loose her good Christian status. 

“Nothing.” Will stood up and left the living room. His stomach turned. He had a choice. This was the first time. Will sat on his sad little bed and looked around the small room. He shared the room with another foster kid so even in his room, he had no privacy. 

Silently, Will got up and closed the door to his room and then gently shimmed up the window pane by the bed and slipped out. He climbed the branch of the old oak tree that ran under the window and started climbing. 

This tree was the one place that he could have some part of privacy. The leaves concealed his small body so one could see him and no-one in this house could climb as good as him and get this far up. 

Will settled into a small nook towards the top of the tree and sighed. The cold breeze ran through his sweater, chilling him down. Will watched the small seemingly cozy street around him. He didn’t hate this place, per say, he just didn’t fit in. Ms. Grey took him in and was relatively nice. He didn’t need to leave. 

But did he want to stay? 

At least this place was safe. He didn’t know what this ‘Halt’ man was like. 

Will sighed and reached out to the small nook that was carefully hidden. He removed the small wrapped up cloth from the nook. He placed the cloth in his lap and carefully unwrapped the cloth. In the cloth was his most prized possession. His mishmash of drugs. Will was poor, he didn’t have the luxury of having one specific drug. He’d use whatever he could put his hands on. Will popped a few Xanax, wrapped the cloth back up and put it back, and then settled into his spot.

He didn’t have to decide what to do now. That could wait. Right now he just wanted to chill. 

***

Will woke to the sound of sirens. He scrambled to get a hold on the branch that he fell off. “Shit, shit, shit _shit, shit, shit!_” Will hissed as he held on for dear life. With great difficulty, Will pulled himself onto the branch. He swallowed heavily, trying to get some saliva into his dry mouth.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the ache in his arms and the nervously fast heart beat. Will took in a wheezing breath, rubbed his chest. Was it concerning that he had a hard time breathing? Like there was something on his chest, preventing him from breathing. 

Whatever. 

Will squinted through the leaves to the dark scene in front of him. How long had he been asleep for? It was night time. The blinding blue and red lights gave Will a headache. 

From the inside of the house, he could hear yelling. He heard Ms. Grey yelling and then a second later, another voice. It was John, her estranged husband. Great. He wasn’t surprised that John showed up. What Will was surprised about was that Ms. Grey was allowed to have foster kids with her current relationship with her husband. He was also surprised to see the sirens. Their relationship was bad but Will didn’t know it was this bad. 

He slid down the tree, albeit a little slow because his eyes were totally not focusing properly, and slipped down to his window. 

Johann, the kid that Will shared the bedroom with, peeked out of from under his bed. “Ms. Grey and Mr. Grey are fighting,” Johann mumbled. 

“Yeah I can tell.” Will’s tone was so dry that he almost felt bad because the kid was scared. While the only way that Will has survived the system was too look out for himself, Johann was just a kid. He was new to the system. He still had potential to get out. Will sighed, a headache started to form. “I’ll go talk to them.” 

“Police are here too.” 

“Yeah, I’ll deal with that too. Stay here.” 

“I’m fine with that.” Johann scuttled further under the bed. Will sighed and handed Johann his teddy bear before heading downstairs. Cops or his asshole parents? 

He should probably deal with his parents first. If he got them to shut the fuck up, then maybe the cops will go away. Will shoved his trembling hands into the pocket of his faded grey hoodie and headed to the kitchen. He sighed when he saw Ms. Grey and John just inches from each other. 

“You know, maybe if you didn’t take on these fucking charity cases, we wouldn’t be in this fucking position! Jesus Christ, May. They’re all lost cases! Especially that curly haired one. You’re blind to see that he isn’t high out of his mind half of the time!” John yelled. 

“Don’t you dare say that John. Will is a good boy. Better than you, that’s for sure!” Ms. Grey yelled back. “At least he doesn’t fucking come bursting into my home in the middle of the night, drunk off his ass, and ruining my hard earned reputation!” 

“That’s all you care about. Reputation, reputation.” John sneered. 

Well, Will agreed with him but he was being the asshole currently and at lest Ms. Grey turned a blind eye to some of Will’s unsavoury habits as long as he put on a smile and hid it well.

He should probably get them to stop sometime soon. He cleared his throat, his hands trembling even more in his hoodie pocket. Both Ms. Grey and John spun around. “Will! What are you doing up sweetie? You missed dinner, you hungry?”

Will was hungry but that’s not the point. Will struggled slightly to put on a disinterested face. He was so tired. “I don’t know if you two know but the cops are here and unless you wanna deal with some shit I suggest you go and deal with it before they break down the door.” As if on cue, there was a bang on the door. Will looked over to door and then back to the adults with raised eyebrows. Honestly, he didn’t understand how they were adults.

Ms. Grey sighed, smoothed her skirt and headed to the door. Will took a step to the side to let her pass and then gave John a scathing look, which John gave back. But it looked less scathing and more disappointed in Will. 

Fuck him, he wasn’t Will’s dad. He didn’t get a say in Will’s life. 

Will turned around and headed back upstairs. He paused as he listened to Ms. Grey and then John speak to the cops to make sure that he’d be able to use the phone in her room. He didn’t want someone to interrupt him. 

Will sat on the cold, perfectly made bed and picked up the phone. He typed in Beflour’s number. He was sick of this place. Hopefully this ‘Halt’ person wouldn’t cause this much drama in Will’s life. 

“Hello?” Balfour’s voice was groggy. Will must have woken him up. 

“Balfour, it's Will.” 

“Will, what can I do for you?” Balfour shifted around on the other end of the line. 

Will sighed and heard raised voices downstairs. This was the worst. “I want out.” 

“Okay, I’ll call Halt in the morning and start the process.” Balfour sounded more awake. 

“On one condition.” Will had to stop him before they got out if hand. Balfour made a sound for Will to continue. “The other boy here with me, Johann Valdez. I want him to get a better home. He doesn’t deserve to be here alone.” 

Balfour sighed. “I’m not sure what I can do Will but I’ll try. I’ll speak with his social worker.” 

Will guess that this was the best scenario that he could get. “Fine. I guess.” 

“Goodnight Will.” 

“Night.” Will hung up and put the phone back. He quietly made his way to the door, waiting for conformation that neither John or Ms. Grey was coming up. The house was silent. Will sighed and gently turned the doorknob and silently lifted the door as he slid out, trying to blend into the shadows. 

He couldn’t be caught. He was never caught. He was like a ghost and he wanted to remain that way. 

Will closed the door to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. There was slight shuffling under the bed and Johann’s small face appeared. Against his will, Will smiled sadly at the kid. “They’ve stopped. Go back to bed.” 

Johann nodded and climbed out from under his head and curled up in a ball under his blankets. “Will?”

“Mhmn?” 

“Are you really leaving?” 

Will froze in his tracks. His sluggish and tired brain filtering what Johann had just asked him. Will shrugged and flopped down on to his bed. “Yeah I am.” There was a small and disappointed noise that came from where Johann was laying. “But don’t worry. I’m not leaving until I know that you’re going to be in a safe place.” 

“I’m going to miss you Will.” 

Will didn’t feel like he was going to miss Johann that much. “Yeah, I’ll miss you to.” 

Will stared up at the dark celling and sighed tiredly. Johann was silent, so silent that Will thought that the kid was asleep. “Maybe one day, when we’re older and out of the system, we could be friends.”

Well fuck, that made Will tear up. Will sniffled. “Yeah, maybe.” They were silent again. 

“Will?” 

“Yes Johann?” 

“Can I sleep in your bed? I’m scared.”

Will held back an annoyed sigh. Their beds were twins and while Will was pretty skinny and so was Johann, there still wasn’t much room. Johann constantly asked to sleep in his bed because he was scared. But Will was going to be gone in a couple of days. “Sure.” 

He heard Johann get out of bed and he felt Johann in his bed, curling up to Will’s side. “Night Will.” 

“Night Johann.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will sat in the back of Balfour’s shiny black car and stared out of the window. He was gone. He was out, onto next the next home. He’s never had a single dad as a foster parent before. This will be fun. What wasn’t fun, was this headache. He was tired and needed something to curb this. 

His hand wandered over his backpack where he had stashed the rest of his stash. He was getting low and Will was honestly worried. He didn’t have any dealers in this area. He would need to find someone soon. He also needed make this as long as possible. It’s a good things that Will couldn’t see himself getting time to get a hit for the rest of the day. 

Balfour took a left and things seem to shift. Balfour sat up a little straighter and the city scape around Will started turning green. This guy lived in a forest. Part of Will got excited. He loved the forest. A couple of homes ago, the foster dad, honest to god Will couldn’t remember his name, took the kids camping. Will had loved it. Unfortunately no one had taken him to going camping since. All of his homes after that had been in the suburbs or in the city. Will watched as Balfour take a long dirt packed road and pit formed in his stomach. He so was far away from anything which fucked him over. There goes his contingency plan. He couldn’t get anywhere unless he hot-wired a car or something. Fuck. Will slid down even farther. He wouldn’t be able to sneak out. Fuck. He was going to have to get drugs at school. That was going to be risky. Very risky. But he needed them. 

“You ready Will?” Balfour looked over his shoulder as he rolled to a stop. 

Will peeked out and behind Balfour was a cottage looking house. It was small, made of wood with a stone roof and a nice porch. There was a small garden of the side that made it quaint. The two cars parked in front of the house ruined the whole aesthetic.

He really hoped that there was electricity and water. Will wasn’t that into survival. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Will sat up and undid his seat belt. He grabbed his worn army green backpack and got out of the car. It was colder then he thought it would be. The canopy of bright green trees blocked the sun from view. This was going to be hell in the winter. 

Will went to the trunk and opened it. He stared down at the trash bag in the trunk. He hated this part of going to a new home. It felt so humiliating, hauling a trash bag around a new home. He sighed grabbed it and followed Balfour to the door. He hopped from foot to foot, looking around the small porch. He didn’t want to be here but at least it was better than the constant arguing from Ms. Grey and John. Will wondered where Johann was. 

“David. You’re late.” Will’s head snapped to the new voice. Halt was short but burly with dark, angry eyes. Fear pooled in Will’s stomach. He knew men like this. They got drunk off the power of having a kid that they could boss around around.

Balfour didn’t seem bothered by the intense anger that Halt seemed to radiate. “There was traffic Halt. Relax.” Balfour headed inside, leaving Will and Halt alone on the porch. Will kept his eyes trained on the ground in front of him. 

“Yeah Halt! Take the stick out of your ass!” Came cheerfully youthful voice from inside. 

“Gilan. Language.” Balfour seemed exasperated with his son. Great Will had to deal with Balfour’s son as well. 

Halt huffed and stepped aside. “Come in.” Will followed Halt hesitantly inside. 

It was small place. Which Will wasn’t surprised. There was a small kitchen off to the left with a table that was insanely cluttered. Will had a feeling that Halt didn’t eat there that much. 

“So is this my replacement?” Will’s attention was drawn to the college age kid that was sprawled out across the couch which was across to an honest to god, fireplace. Will has never been in a home with an actual fireplace. The house seemed cozy enough but that could change quickly.

“Gil.” Balfour rose an eyebrow at his son. 

The kid, Gilan, was lanky with reddish brown hair and had a seemingly nice air to him. He looked a bit like his dad. 

“Hi?” Will waved. 

Gilan flashed him a bright smile and then back to to typing lazily on his laptop. 

Halt grunted and crossed his arms. Will felt quite small. “Your room is there.” He pointed to the closed door that was closest to the living room. 

“Thank you.” Will felt like all of their eyes were on him as he crossed the room. He closed the door to his room and dropped his trash bag onto the floor. Will collapsed onto the bed, staring at the celling. He just wanted to be done. He wanted out. 

That cursed feeling of tears came back up to Will’s eyes. What did he do to deserve this? To be shuttled from home to home, floating around in space with no direction. Will sniffled, wiping his eyes and sat up. He should probably put his clothes away before Halt got mad at him for being lazy. 

Slowly but methodically, Will started putting his small amount of belongings away in the small dresser that was next to the door, across the room from the bed. For the time being, he hid his stash under his bed between the boards of the bed frame. Once he put everything away Will sat on his bed. 

On the windowsill there was a small vase of flowers. Will looked at the flowers sadly. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t know where he wanted to be, he just wanted to be gone from here. 

There was one last thing that Will needed to do. It was tradition for him to do each time he moved to a new home. He got off of the bed and grabbed his backpack. There was a small rip in the lining at the back of the backpack. Will had stashed a small piece of paper. On the page there was a bunch of tally-marks. In total there was twenty marks. Those were the total amount of homes that Will has been in. At least those were the homes that he remembered. Now twenty one. Will sighed and stared at the sheet in front of him. 

“Will?” 

Will quickly folded up his sheet and shoved it in his hoodie pocket. “Yes?” 

Balfour opened the door and attempted a smile. “I’m going to go for now. I will be in and out. Call me if you need anything. Gilan will probably be around. He’s here constantly for reasons I’m still not sure why.” Balfour rolled his eyes. 

“Okay.” Will shrugged. 

Balfour sighed and closed the door and sat at the end of the bed. “Will, look, I know you’ve been in a lot of homes and has probably seen a lot of shit but, I promise you, Halt is a good man. Sure, a little grouchy and doesn’t know how to emote properly but he means well. I wouldn’t put you in a place if I knew it was dangerous. Alright?” Will nodded, his thumb playing with the folded piece of paper, that was hastily tucked away. “Also Halt will melt in a bit. I promise that.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll be back in a couple days to see how you’re settling in.” 

“Okay.” 

Balfour sighed and stood up. He left Will in his bed and gently closed the door behind Will. Will tucked the sheet back into the small rip that he had originally hid it in and then rolled back onto the bed. The room was cold. 

Both metaphorically and physically. The room was cold because the whole house as cold and then it just was so impersonal. So many of Will’s rooms have been just cold and empty. The only room that didn’t feel like an icy hell was his room with Johann because Johann didn’t understand that they shouldn’t decorate a room that could be gone in a minute. 

Two more years. 

Will’s headache was getting worse. Could he risk it? He really wanted to. Will deserved this, considering that he’s gone through so much today. Will glanced over to the door and quietly rolled off his bed and reached for his stash. 

“Yo kiddo!” 

Shit. Fuck Gilan. Will withdrew his hand and went to go open the door. “Yes?” 

“I’ve bullied Halt into letting us get pizza. What do you want?” Gilan leaned against the doorjamb and rose an eyebrow at Will. 

“Just pepperoni.”

“Rad.” Gilan sauntered over to the couch and then just flopped onto it. 

Will was about to go back into his room when Halt stopped him with a look. “Stay.” So Will stayed, sitting crossed legged on an armchair. 

Halt stood behind the couch with arms crossed, unfazed by Gilan. “So Will, boy. Tell me about yourself.” 

This was a hundred times worse than those icebreakers that Will had to do at school. Will slid down in his seat and shrugged. “I don’t know. My name’s Will. That’s about it.” And the fact that Will sometimes couldn’t cope without taking some form of drug. No one needed to know about this. For once, Will wanted to go to school. He wanted to be away from here.

“Nothing?” Halt asked. 

Will shrugged. 

“No last name?” 

“Officially my last name is Ward but that’s not my name. It was the last name of my first foster parents.” Will stared at the worn wood under the carpet. He was tired. Could he just go? 

“Hm.” 

Will’s stomach caved in when Halt just kept staring at him. 

“Halt, fucking chill why don’t you? This is why all of the kids in the neighbourhood think you’re some kind of weird wizard. Stop. He’s a child.” Gilan draped a leg over the couch and nudged Halt with a toe. 

Halt brushed off Gilan’s foot while staring down Will. Will still felt uncomfortable. 

“You’ll be starting school at the end of the week. Obviously you’ll be transferring schools from the one that you were just at. Do you have everything that you need?” Halt those an eyebrow at Will. 

“No.” Will voice cracked. 

“No?” Halt rose an eyebrow at Will. Will very small in his chair. How could Will explain that either his foster parents were too cheap to buy school things for the kids or too poor to buy school things or clothing for Will. 

“Ah come on Halty. Let me take the kid out on a shopping trip it’ll be fun.” Gilan flashes a pretty smile to Halt. How did Gilan know Halt so well. Will knew that his dad and Halt were friends but seemed that these two were closer. 

Halt pondered this idea. He looked over to the cluttered table and then back to the kids. “Try not to go overboard. I know it’s hard for you Gilan but don’t. I will give you two money before you two leave. Try not to get arrested again Gilan.” 

“No promises!” Gilan tossed back his hair and flashed Halt a pretty smile. 

Will wanted to leave but if he left, that would mean drawing attention to him and that would suck. 

***

Will had a hard time sleeping that night. He’s always had trouble sleeping. It was hard to get a good nights sleep when he didn’t know what the other kids were planning to do to him or if he was going to have a home the next day. More and more frequently, Will’s been having to take something before he went to bed so that he could sleep. That in turn would accidentally make him nap more often. 

But he couldn’t sleep this night and he didn’t feel comfortable enough to take something last night so he had a rough night staring at the ceiling or pacing around the small yet kind of comfortable room. Stop it, Will pulled his pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes tight. He couldn’t get attached. For all he knew, he could be gone at the end of the week when Balfour came back. 

“Will.” Halt banged on the closed door. 

Go away. 

“Gilan will be here in half an hour. Breakfast is on the table. I suggest you get up.”

Right. Will had forgotten about that. 

Will rolled onto his back and sighed. Halt seemed a little militaristic. Set a schedule and stick to it. If Will missed breakfast then he wouldn’t get it. That sort of shit. Fine. Will can play along for a bit. It’s not like he’d be here for long anyways. Halt will get sick of having a foster kid and get rid of Will. 

“Coming.” 

Will got out of bed and shuffled over to the door. He’d get dressed later. If getting dressed means putting his jeans back on because he didn’t haven’t much choice in his wardrobe. 

He found Halt sitting outside on the porch, enjoying the sunny morning. Will sighed and walked outside. “Morning.” Halt didn’t bothered looking up from his news paper.

Will resisted the urge to make a face at Halt. He sat down at the table and looked at the breakfast table. It actually looked like Halt put effort into breakfast. There was a bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, other assorted things and a French press. Wow, Halt was one of those annoying fancy people. 

There was a cup placed in front of Will, along with the option for tea. Was this a test? Will graced at the coffeepot and then Halt, who seemed unbothered by Will’s confusion. Will didn’t really like either.Tea was never strong enough and the coffee always seemed burnt. Maybe if he added copious amount of sugar, he could mask it.

Will poured some the coffee and added the sugar. Halt made a bit of a grunt but Will could faintly tell that Halt seemed to be pleased with Will’s decision. “Leave some for Gilan. He’ll be displeased if you drink all the coffee.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Halt snorted. “Sir. I like that.” 

Will wasn’t sure how to respond to that comment so he just nibbled on some food. They sat in silence, until a bright blue car pulled up. The window rolled down and Gilan leaned out with a wink and cheerful smile. “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” 

“It is barely nine thirty Gilan, I do not have the patience to deal with you,” Halt muttered. 

“When have you ever had patience with O’Halt of mine?” Gilan sauntered over to the porch and dramatically plopped into a free chair. 

“That’s a good point.” Halt tipped back his mug and sighed. 

Gilan gave Halt an innocent school boy smile which just gained a raised eyebrow. Halt just sighed and shook his head. Gilan hummed and poured up himself a cup of coffee. 

“How do you do young Will?” Gilan looked over to Will. 

“I’m fine.” Will shrugged. 

“I see that you have join the coffee cult. Which is good because you can’t live in this household if you don’t like coffee. I should know.” Gilan munched on a piece of bacon. “You ready?” 

“I’ll be in a second.” Will finished his coffee and stood up. Gilan raised his mug to Will and then went back to rocking in his chair. Will went back inside and put his jeans back on decided that maybe he should change his shirt. He swapped ratty black shirt for a ratty dark green shirt. 

Looking at himself in the mirror that hung on the door, made Will feel terrible about himself. Next to Halt in his slightly wrinkled but new button-down and Gilan’s flashy college kid style. Will looked almost homeless. 

Will pushed passed the acidic feeling in his stomach and tried to ignore the craving that he had for Xanax as he left his room, pulling on his worn out converses and headed outside. He sighed, he was going to need new shoes. He was also going to need winter shoes depending on the snowfall here. 

“Ready kid?” Gilan asked.

“Yep.” 

“Bye Halt!” Gilan waved dramatically to Halt. 

“Bye.” Will gave Halt a small wave. 

Halt grunted. “Crowley and Pauline may be over when you two get back. Or I will not be home.” 

Will had no idea who those people where but Gilan seemed too. He nodded along and pushed Will gently to the car. 

The car ride with Gilan was much different then in the ride over with Balfour. With Gilan’s dad, the ride was quiet with radio off, Balfour not trying to interact with Will, which Will was fine with, and Will in the backseat. In the car with Gilan? Gilan had Will sit in the front seat, chattered endlessly over the loud pop music that he pumped through the car stereos about things that he saw on the road. It was surreal. 

Will sighed and pulled his legs to his chest. “Gilan?” 

“Yes dear?” Gilan looked over to Will quickly before looking back to the road. 

“Why are you taking me out shopping?” 

“Thought it might be fun! Why do you ask?” Gilan smiled quizzically at Will. 

“So this isn’t like a pity thing?” 

“Why would it?” 

“Because you’re my social worker’s kid and you probably know all the shitty details about my case?” Will shrugged and picked at a loose thread in his converse. 

“Will, my dude.” Will rolled his eyes at Gilan’s nonchalant attitude. “There such a thing called patient confidentiality and my dad takes that shit super seriously. I didn’t know you honestly existed until dad told Halt that you were coming to live with him.” 

“Oh.” That gave Will some solace. That Balfour wasn’t gossiping about Will with his family. 

“Actually, the reason why I took you out was because I know how broody and emo like Halt can get and I figured that someone who’s had a bit of a bumpy life might panic with Halt’s ‘stick up the ass’ attitude. So this is a bit of distraction until school starts.” Gilan shrugged. 

Will swung one of his legs and just continued to pick at loose threads. “How do you know Halt so well?” 

Gilan scratched his chin and stared out the window. “Well when I was younger, I’m going to say about your age maybe just a bit younger, my parents went through a massive divorce. I don’t like blame either of them for the divorce but it was taxing on me and my siblings. My younger brothers and sister lived with my grandparents through the divorce, I also did at the beginning but I got angry and started running away. Halt was an old friend of dad’s and when I started acting out and running away, he tracked me down a town over, brought me to his place and told me that I could stay there for as long as possible. He was a little draconian at first but it put me on a good path. I’m thankful for the dude.” 

“Draconian?” Will didn’t understand the word. 

“Oh, it’s like harsh and cruel. The guy Draco? He was a ruler in Ancient Greece. Some of his laws were intolerable.” 

“I’ve had a few parents like that,” Will muttered. Was that what Halt’s going to be like? Will didn’t know if he could deal with another parent like this. He barely survived the last home like that. 

Gilan must have noticed Will’s look. “I was over exaggerating a little. Halt’s not bad. He’s just a little wound up? Yeah, that’s good analogy. I think it’s because he’s been alone so much.” Well Will’s different than Gilan. Guess he would have to make his own opinion. “And we’re here. Ready?” Gilan parked his car. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Will muttered. 

***

Shopping with Gilan was exhausting. He was so chatty, though after a while Will was sure that Gilan caught on and started to subdue his chattiness. Also Will felt terrible. He hadn’t had a hit in a couple of days and was surrounded by people. 

Will wanted to just go home. Take something and go to bed. 

Thankfully, they were done. They had gotten school supplies that Will really didn’t need but Gilan decided that Will did and some clothes. Will wondered if they had gone through his things and saw that Will had very little. That was stupid because if they did, the would have found his stash. 

What Will really needed was a laptop or a phone but he doubted that Halt would get him these things. His schools had started transitioning to online things and it made finishing his homework almostimpossible. 

Will was just on the verge of giving up. It was obvious that the world was out to get him. 

“You okay there Willio?” Gilan asked as they slowly made their down the dirt road that lead to Halt’s home.

“I’m fine,” Will mumbled. He blinked heavily a couple of times and then just sighed. He needed a nap. 

“Oh hey! Crowley’s here. I wonder if Alyss came with him. She’s always fun to have around,” Gilan noted as he parked his car. 

Will didn’t want to know who this Alyss and Crowley was and he didn’t care. Friendships or any kind of relationships were useless to him. He gathered up this things and numbly followed Gilan inside. He wondered how long he had to be social for before he could leave. 

“Lyss! How’s my favourite blonde!” Gilan bellowed and swung around a blonde girl. Will used Gilan’s yelling as a distraction to quickly go to his room. He closed the door and let out the deep breath that he was holding. Well, he needed to go out and be social. Will sighed and tossed his bags onto the bed. Time to face the music. 

Will slid out of his bedroom, closed the door behind him and kind of just stood there awkwardly. He didn’t want to bring attention to himself. He caught Halt’s eye and gave him an awkward little smile. Halt rose an eyebrow at Will but said nothing. He settled down in his armchair, sipping his coffee. 

“So, who’s this?” The girl looked over to Will after Gilan dropped her back to the ground. 

The sassy remark that Will had half cooked in his head died halfway up his throat. She was easily the prettiest girl that he’s met. She seemed to be about Will’s height, if he ever stood up properly, but carried herself with grace. 

She was so pretty that Will kind of wanted to hate her for it. People like her got the world handed to them. People always wanted to adopt the pretty kids. 

“Alyss, this is Will. He’s staying with me for the time being,” Halt explained. “Will, you’ll be going to school with Alyss.” Great. 

Alyss looked over to Halt, her soft blonde hair, glinting in the light, and then back to too Will. Her eyes tinkled. “Wonderful. It’s is always nice have new friends. I think you’ll like Redmont high.”   


“Sure.” Will didn’t know what else to say. He really hoped that she wasn’t like a cheerleader or something like that. He’s never liked cheerleaders. They had too much energy and school spirit for a place that didn’t support kids that much. 

She looked a little disappointed in his response but what else was he suppose to do? Jump up and down with joy? Part of him wanted to so she’d smile at him but the better half of him stopped Will from doing that. 

The door that lead to the back porch burst open and Will was greeted with the sight of a short but burly redhead with twigs and leaves in his hair. “HAlt!” His voice crackled. Halt looked smug behind his chipped mug. “I spent thirty minutes tracking down your stupid dog in the woods. I swear your taught him to do this to me on purpose!” 

Halt had a dog? 

The back door opened and in came trotting was one of those fluffy Newfoundland dogs. 

Guess he did. 

Halt sniffled indignantly. “I would never. Abelard is properly trained and I would never abuse the trust that comes with my dog.” Abelard sat by Halt’s heels and wagged his tail at the ginger. The ginger, who was Crowley, glared at the dog and then over to Halt. Under the table Halt gave Abelard a treat, which the dog took gratefully. 

“I know you’re lying O’Carrick.” 

“Believe what you want Crowley. I speak the truth.” Halt finished his coffee. 

Gilan leaned an arm on Alyss’s shoulder and watched the scene in front of them. Guess this happened often? 

Abelard noticed Will and came trotting over for attention. Will crouched down and of course gave him attention. Dogs were the only things that Will didn’t low-key hate. He looked back up and noticed Crowley staring at him. 

Guess Will diffused the situation? 

“So this is the kid?” Crowley asked. 

Alyss noticed Will look of displeasure. “Crowley, I don’t think Will counts as kid. After all, we’re the same age and you don’t refer to me as kid.” 

Crowley shrugged. “Yeah, okay. But that’s mostly because you remind me so much of Pauline really. It’s terrifying.” At the mention of Pauline, Halt seemed to straighten up a little and run a hand through his short yet shaggy hair. 

“Crowley, I know you’re just trying to compliment me so you can weasel out of this.” 

Halt snorted. “Can’t believe you just got roasted by a sixteen year old.” 

“Fight me Halt.” Crowley glared at Halt. 

“Nah. You’re not worth my time.” Halt put his boots on the table and rose an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“I think you’d loose.” Gilan plopped down next to Halt. 

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Halt half-glared at Gilan. 

Gilan paused and dramatically checked his watch. “Actually, I need to get going. I’ve got a meeting with my housemates. Tata. I had fun Will! We should be do this more.”

“Sure.” Will plopped down and accepted Abelard onto his lap. Gilan winked, bid his adieus to the group and slinked out of the house.

“Perhaps we should get going Crowley. Avoid any brouhahas.” Alyss smiled at Halt and Crowley. 

“I swear you people age going to hold this against Arald for the rest of his life.” Halt shook his head. 

Will felt so out of the loop. All of these people had history together. He was the newcomer and felt left out. Fuck this. This was the worst possible situation ever. Fuck his life. The only good thing that he had in this world was Abelard. 

“Well, Alyss is right. We should be going. Hope you get fucked Halt. Lovely to meet you Will. Hope to see you again.” Crowley nodded to Will before moving to leave. 

“Bye Will. Can’t wait to see you at school.” Alyss waved goodbye too Will. Will waved back. “Lovely to see you again Halt.” 

“Lovely to see you too Alyss. I’ve enjoyed your company. Unlike your buffoon of a godfather.” Halt glared at Crowley, flipped off Halt. 

Will watched them go with confusion. They were an odd pair. 

Halt grunted and stood up. “You know how to cook?” Halt seemed to grunt again. 

“Yes?” Will’s had to learn how to cook when he was young because one of his foster parents was an addict and the younger kids had to eat at night. He wasn’t a good cook but he could cook. 

“Good. You can help me make dinner.” 


	3. Chapter 3

As the last days of summer drew out, Halt started to worry a little more for the boy. He felt like Will has not had enough time to adjust to his new home. Halt did not want Will to have to worry about school and adjusting to life with Halt. Which Halt was the first to admit, he wasn’t the easiest to live with. Maybe Halt should delay Will’s entrance to school for a bit. No, that would be stupid. The kid needed something normal in his life. 

If anyone could get Will to open up, it was Alyss, Crowley’s goddaughter. That had failed. Halt had watched as the young boy awkwardly tense up around her and started playing with Abelard. Perhaps that was not the best path to go down. 

Halt sighed as he watch Will throw a ball for Abelard, for the porch and sipped his coffee. Halt should do something with the kid. After all, Halt had taken time off from the firm to be with Will before school started. 

With Gilan, it had been easier. Gilan had parents. He had a family and just viewed Halt as an uncle really. Will was harder. That was obvious but Halt was going to fucking try. He had promised after all. It took him sixteen years to cash in that promise but Halt was going to uphold his promise. 

Abelard came running to the porch and Will begrudgingly followed Abelard. 

Halt figured that the best way to get Will to ease up around him was not to stare the kid down. He watched Will shuffle in the corner of his eye, his hands shoved in his faded sweatshirt. 

That sweatshirt looked like it was in its last days. Same with those shoes. Halt was going to have go get him a pair of sturdy boots for the winter and a winter jacket, and probably more sweaters. Ones that are better quality. This place got cold in the winter. 

Halt made a mental note to go get them when he went out next. 

“I suppose I should be thanking you for taking me in and all of that shit.” Will looked like he was trying to swallow lemons. He crossed his arms and looked away from Halt defiantly. 

Internally, Halt smiled a little. Will reminded Halt very much of himself when he was younger. It was a little amusing and heartbreaking at the same time. 

“Well, it has become rather stifling all by myself out here alone since Gilan has moved on. Abelard does his best but it is not quite the same.” Halt shrugged and put down his mug, now looking at Will. Halt wondered how long it would take for Will to realize that Halt was complementing him. 

“Oh.” 

Not that long apparently. Halt hid a smile. He was a smart boy. Just like his father. 

“Tell me boy, do you know how to shoot?” 

“Shoot?” 

“Guns, archery, anything?” Halt asked. He didn’t expect Will to know much. 

“No. Sorry.” Will shook his head. He still refused to look over to Halt. 

“It’s alright.” Halt stood up, pointedly ignoring the fact that Will was almost taller than him. “I did not expect you to know. I was just curious. Follow me.” He brushed passed Will, Abelard trotting on Halt’s heels. He heard Will follow him through the small house to the small clearing where Halt had set up a small archery/gun range. It depended on his mood. Halt firmly believed that everyone one should know some survival techniques. Besides Gilan’s general mood had improved greatly when he had something to focus his anger on. 

Halt hoped that something similar would happen with Will. 

Will looked to Halt and then over to the target and back to Halt. He didn’t look pleased, and really didn’t want to be here No matter. Gilan had the same attitude. He quickly changed his tune. 

“So what? Do I just take the bow and just shoot it?” Will asked, mimicking the action of shooting a bow. 

“You can if you want.” Halt held out his bow. 

Will hesitantly took the bow, picked up an arrow, and squinted at Halt. Would he understand that he was missing something? “You’re hiding something from me. What is it?”   


Damn, this kid was sharp. Low key, Halt was hoping that Will would fall for it. Halt handed him the bracer. “Congrats, you passed. Gilan didn’t. You put this on the wrist that you hold the bow with.” 

“Which one is that?” Will’s dead eyes stared at Halt. Those eyes were so lifeless. It looked like Will has just given up on life. It made Halt so angry that the world had beaten the hope out of this kid. 

“Are you left handed or right handed?”   
  
“Left.” 

“You hold the bow in your right hand and draw with your left hand. Put the bracer on your right.” 

“Okay.” Will put down the bow and put the bracer on. “Now what?”

Halt grit his teeth, trying to hide his annoyance with Will’s flat attitude. He knew that it wasn’t really Will’s fault. The world had kind of beat any sense of individuality out of him. Halt gestured to thetarget. “Shoot.” 

Will’s face twisted as he picked up the bow. He drew back an an arrow and haphazardly pointed it to the target. He fired the arrow and it missed. It just barely hit target. While Halt couldn’t see Will’s face, he could tell that Will was dejected. Will sighed and dropped his arm down. 

“Not bad kid. Especially for a beginner.” Halt decided that the boy could use some praise. 

“Really?” Will seemed hesitant to accept the praise. 

“Well, better than Gilan. When he tried for the first time, he didn’t even hit the target.” Halt secretly rejoiced in Will’s very low-key but obvious happiness. Halt let him bask in the praise for a couple of seconds. “But there are somethings that you need to work on. Draw an arrow.” 

Will did as he told and Halt went and corrected Will’s stance.

“Now try it again.” 

Will let go and the arrow went flying. It hit the inner part of target but not the centre. “How long is it going to take to actually hit the centre.” 

“It depends on how much practice you put in. This not something you quickly pick up. It takes time.

There was a flicker of disappointment in Will’s face but he schooled it. “Right. Of course.” He stared down the target with grim determination. He knocked back an arrow and aimed it. Halt stood back and watched Will struggle to maintain the bow weight. 

***

There was a small knock on Halt’s door. Abelard perked up and then went back too snoozing on the couch. “Lazy bastard.” Halt scratched Abelard’s head as he passed by. He opened the door and found Alyss standing there. Crowley must be around somewhere. “Good morning Alyss.” 

“Morning Halt. Is Will ready?” Alyss smiled as she walked in. 

Halt sighed and shook his head. Alyss was a force to reckon with. Much like her mentor. If she wanted something, she’d probably get it. “Almost. I’ll go get him. Go tell your godfather to stop sulking in my petunias, why don’t ya?” He cast withering glance to the mass that was hiding in his poor petunias. 

“Of course.” Alyss couldn’t contain her smile. 

Halt shook his head and went to Will’s closed door. He knocked quickly. “Will? Alyss and Crowley are here to take you to your school orientation.” 

“Coming.” Will’s voice was muffled. A second later the door opened. Will looked a little rumpled. His wild curly hair looked he had tried to put a brush through it and then gave up on it. His eyes were unfocused and red rimmed. He looked terrible. A kind of terrible that didn’t come naturally.

Call Halt cynical but something seemed off. Something has been off since Will came. Halt had just excused it for Will being in the system for so long but what if there was more. 

“Hi Will!” Alyss waved from the front door. 

“Hey Alyss.” Will waved back. She smiled brightly at him which cause Will to falter in his step. Ha. Halt knew that feeling all too well. Alyss’s mentor, Pauline had that same effect on Halt sometimes.

“So, the orientation will take a couple of hours but we should be back by early afternoon,” Alyss informed Halt. 

“Right. Before you two go, I should get your number so I can keep in contact Will.” Halt turned to his son. 

Will crossed his arms and glared at the couch in front of him. “I don’t have a phone.” Well shit. That was something else that Halt needed to get for Will. The air around them grew strained and awkward. Will glared at the ground. Halt had the urge to try to fix this situation. 

“Don’t worry Halt, you’ve got my phone number and Will will be with me.” Bless Alyss for trying to break the tension. 

“Yeah, what Alyss said.” Will gestured to Alyss. 

“Hm. Alright. Take care you two.” 

“Of course. See you in a bit Halt.” Alyss waved goodbye as she headed to the door. 

“Bye.” Will solemnly waved. 

The door swung shut behind Will. Halt let out a tired sigh and rubbed his forehead. This was a lot harder than Halt thought it would be. Gilan wasn’t this hard. Halt looked over to the closed door. The PI in him was screaming to go into Will’s room and look for the drugs. Halt knew the signs. He’s seen this a million times. He knew that Will was on something. The dad sense in Halt told him to stop. If Will figured out that Halt went through his things then he would clam up. Any relationship that they had would be ruined.

Fuck. 

Halt sighed and grabbed his wallet and keys. He stopped to scratch Abelard goodbye before heading out. 

There was so much that Halt needed to get Will. He wouldn’t get the boots until later when he was with Will. He supposed that Will might need a laptop for school. Halt knew that Will’s school would use the internet for work. 

Halt cursed the whole system the whole way to the mall. The lack of care towards these innocent kids. 

As he got to the sweatshirts, he realized that he didn’t know what Will would want. Halt just decided to get him a bunch of different of kinds.

Halt was really out of his depth. He stared down at the different phones in front of him. Halt got a phone from work and didn’t really care what kind it was. For teens, it was different. He’ll just call Gil. 

“Hewwo?” Gilan picked up on the first ring. 

What was Gilan spouting now. “I need your help Gilan.” Halt gritted his teeth. The length that he was willing to go too for Will. 

“Oh wow. The big bad Halt needs my help?” Gilan cackled. In the distance Halt heard someone on Gilan’s end yell at Gilan. “Stig! Be quiet! What do you need help with dude?” 

“Will doesn’t have a phone. I honestly don’t care what phone I have for a phone but Will might not think that way.” 

“Wow, Halt, man, you’re going all out for this kid. He must be pretty special.” Will was. Halt didn’t want to explain it right now. It was his fault that Will grew up without his parents. “Look Halt. I don’t know what Will went through but I have a vague idea of what it was. I think if you get him any kind of phone, he’d be grateful. My suggestion is get an older version of an iPhone and if you’re getting him a laptop get an Asus one. Cheap but good for school.” 

“Thanks Gil.” 

“Mhm. Bye. We’re setting up for a party. Later Haltie!” Gilan sang. Halt sighed and ended the call. 

Halt went and got what Gilan suggested to get in a slight daze. He was a little out of his depth not going to lie. 

Halt checked the time and nearly swore. He was going to be late to lunch with Pauline. Great. The one time that he was going to see Pauline, he was going to make a terrible impression. He rushed to get the car and then over to the restaurant. 

“I think you’re late for the first time I’ve known you.” Pauline looked amused as Halt rushed into the restaurant. 

“Pauline. Good to see you. You look lovely as ever.” Halt sat down. He was right. Pauline looked amazing. Her strawberry blonde hair was streaked with grey but it just made her look even more sophisticated.

“Such a flirt. Trying to use flattery to get out of being later it doesn’t become you Halt.” Pauline shook her head but looked amused. Except Halt was being sincere. “So do tell. Why are you late?” 

“I had to get some things for Will. Sorry I’m late Paulie.” Halt shrugged. 

“Will? Oh, he’s the boy that you’re fostering. How is it going?” Pauline asked, her eyes scanning the menu. 

Halt sighed. “I knew that it was going to be tough going into it but god Pauline, he looks so beaten down. He looks like the world is against him. I don’t know what to do. It’s not like Alyss or any of her friends. They were never in the system or hardly ever in the system. I’ve got nothing to go on.” 

Pauline was the only one, other than Crowley, that Halt could trust to keep his secret.

Pauline put down her menu and sighed. “Halt, I know you hate hearing this but Will, he’s going to take some time to open up. He’s probably scared that he’s going to put a new home soon. Be patient.” 

“I know. I just can’t help it. I’m the reason why he’s so broken. If I hadn’t been there then maybe Daniel might still be alive.” Halt rubbed his forehead and stared down the plate in front of him. If Halt hadn’t been an idiot and gotten himself injured then Daniel wouldn’t have to leave the safety of the compound. Then Daniel would still be alive. 

“Halt, dear.” Pauline reached out and took his hands. “That’s not how life works. Maybe Daniel would have survived. Maybe he wouldn’t. Where you guys were, it was dangerous and the chance at making it through alive was slim. This wasn’t your fault.” 

Halt sighed. “Perhaps.” 

“What really defines you is not the fact that it was your fault that Will ended up where he was but that you are taking responsibility and is fostering Will.” 

The heavy weight on Halt’s heart dissolved a little. “I guess.”

“There we go.” Pauline leaned back in her chair and smiled at Halt. “Now, let’s not discuss what’s your fault and what’s not. We’d be here all day.” 

Halt scoffed a little. “I’m not that bad.” 

“Hmm. Agree to disagree.” Halt gave her a terse look that she just smiled at. “How would you feel about sharing a white wine?”

“I can’t have too much. I’m driving.” 

“Alright.” Pauline, looking through her menu. She looked up at Halt and sighed. “What’s wrong Halt?” 

“I think he’s on something.” 

“Oh dear. What makes you think that?” 

“Paulie, I’m a PI. I look for these things on a daily basis. I know the signs. I don’t know what to do. I know I can’t go through his things because that would betray his trust, ruining our relationship.” 

Pauline frowned, tapping her polished nails against her lips. “I don’t know Halt. I want to tell you to talk to him and get him off it as soon as possible but at the same time, I know that if you approach him before he’s ready, he’s going to clam up.” 

“I know. The only good things that has come out of this is that Will’s friends with Alyss. She’s a good kid. Maybe she’ll get him to open up.” 

“She certainly has a talent for it.” 

Halt nodded along as the waiter came by and took their order. “How’s life at the office been? Has Duncan been treating you well?” 

That was an easy question. Halt knew the answer, Duncan was a good man and Pauline loved her job, despite the sexism of her field. Halt had met Pauline through Duncan actually. Halt had been assigned to look through Duncan’s past to make sure that he had nothing on him as he started running for Mayor. Pauline worked closely with Halt and well Halt had hoped that something had bloomed between them. 

She was an amazing woman, headstrong and passionate. They had similar personality traits but while Pauline was celebrated for these personality traits, Halt was more or less shunned for these traits. For someone who was going to hold a public office, she needed someone who could be shown off in public. Halt was defiantly not that person. 

“Oh you know. He’s fine, we’re fine. Work’s stressful. Though, Duncan has a lot more on his plate. Cassandra’s been lashing out a lot more. He’s on his wits end with her.”

“Teenagers,” Halt humped and crossed his arms. 

“This is why Gilan calls you grumpy old man,” Pauline teased. 

“Well Gilan also needs to take it down a notch.” Halt made a face at his plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyss sighed and slouched ever so slightly in her seat next too Will. “This is rather tedious, don’t you think Will?” She looked over to him, a stray blond hair fell in front of her face. 

Will shrugged, the stage in front of him was blurring in and out. He was fine. He’d taken a few pills before orientation so he was riding a pleasant high. He slowly tuned Principle Arald out after awhile. “It’s not the worst.” 

“I suppose. I went to some sort of spirit week things. That was horrid. It was brutally it hot.”

Will grunted as Arald came to an end. He seemed like an okay man. He maybe tried a little hard to get along with the students. There was a clatter as students got up and started chattering. Orientation wasn’t officially over as there was about an hour left, so students were going to speak with their teachers or mingling with their friends. 

“Oh! You must meet George and Jenny. You’ll love them.” Alyss took Will’s hand, Will had to ignore the tingles that went up his spine, and pulled him towards a group of people. Will numbly followed her. “Jenny!” 

“Alyss!” A small girl with light brown hair tackled Alyss into a hug. 

“How was your summer? How was your model UN camp or whatever you were doing?” Jenny chattered away. Will stood beside Alyss awkwardly. He looked to the scrawny boy with a mop of red hair and gave him a nod. The boy, who Will thought his name was George, nodded back. 

“It was great! I had so much fun. I worked one on one with Pauline a lot. She says a that I have a lot of potential! I got to be like in Mayor Arulen’s office, it was so amazing.” Alyss gestured with her hand as she talked. “How was your summer? Did you get that job with Chubbs?” 

“Oh my god, yes! It was so awesome. There was a lot of really early mornings but it was so worth it. He taught me so much! And I’ve got a part time job too! Oh who’s this?” Jenny looked over to Will. 

Will awkwardly waved in response.

“This is Will. Will this is Jenny and George. I’ve been friends with George and Jenny for ages.” 

“Hi.” Will’s voice was thick. 

“Hi! Welcome to group.” Jenny went to hug Will. Before he could stop her, she hugged him. This wasn’t to bad. Will still didn’t want to be touched. “How’d you two meet?”   
  
Alyss looked nervously too Will. Will shrugged. There was no point in hiding it. Odds are, they would figure it out sooner or later. “I’m a foster kid who’s staying with Halt. He’s friends with Crowley?” 

“Oh yeah! Dad’s friends with him. Not sure how they met but Halt’s over for coffee everyone now and then!” Jenny perked up in recognition. 

“Who’s your dad?” There had been a few different people come to the cottage over the past couple of days. Will was pretty sure that that wasn’t normal. He was pretty sure that Halt worked at firm with an office, and the only reason why he was doing this was because Will was just moving in. 

“Principal Arald.” Jenny vaguely pointed to the stage. 

“Cool.” Will nodded. His body tensed up when he felt his hand tremor and the tell tale sign of his stomach slowly start to revolt against him. Shit. It was wearing off. He couldn’t deal with this here. “Hey, uh, do you guys know where the bathroom is?” 

“If you go through the door, right there, and then go down the hall. The bathroom will be on the right,” George explained. 

“Thanks.” 

Will scurried away from the group and made his way to the bathroom. It felt good to be alone, Will’s had so little time to be alone recently. It was draining being around people so much. Will held back a sob and gripped the counter sink. 

It was fine. He was fine. All he needed to do was take one Xanax’s that he brought and he should be fine. Will jammed his hands into the pockets of his non-artificially ripped jeans, hoping to find one of the pills that he usually stashed there. 

He came up with nothing. 

Fuck.

Will collapsed onto the ground with his head in his hands, sobbing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

He wanted to go home. 

Did he consider the small cottage home? 

He guessed. 

No. It wasn’t his home. He had no home. He had no family. Will wiped the corner of his eyes and then squeezed them tightly. Stop it. Don’t get attached. It always ended terribly. 

There was clatter somewhere in the bathroom. Will whirled around, his heart in his ears. He paused and looked around, waiting for someone to come out of a stall or something. No one care. Will was getting paranoid. 

Will should get back to the group. He slapped some cold water on his face and then tried to aggressively wipe the leftover water. 

The hallway seemed deserted. Yeah, seemed. Will heard them before he saw them. Loud and obnoxious. They must be football players. Great. Will had a few options. Disappear back into the bathroom, stay there, or try to make a break for it. 

The football players were getting closer. 

Shit. Will had no choice but to slip back into the bathroom. He hid in a stall and held his breath. Please don’t come in here. Will didn’t want to deal with this. 

He heard the obnoxious assholes pass by. Will sighed and left the stall. He didn’t want to have deal with them for all year.

As Will was leaving the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Not the pale blonde like Alyss’s. It was more yellow and gold like. Consider Will’s interest peeked. He watched from the shadows as a petit blonde girl sneaked out. She pulled her hoodie over her face and headed down the wooden hallways. 

Should Will follow, or go back to Alyss? 

Will is going to follow the girl. Why was she acting like there was a teacher on her ass? 

They left school and along the alley that connected to the school to a small market. The girl looked around before approaching a slimly looking guy with a scraggly beard and beady looking eyes. 

“Slagor, please tell me you what I need?” She seemed to be begging whoever she was talking too. 

“Relax baby doll. I got what you need. Unless you don’t have what I want.” The guy’s voice seemed sleazy. The hair on the back of Will’s arms stood up. He didn’t trust this guy. But.. the treacherous voice in the back of Will’s head whispered. This guy might be a dealer. He might have what Will wanted. 

“Of course I do. Have I ever skimped out on you before?” The girl snapped. 

“No no. No you haven’t. Must be nice to have a rich daddy to fund your habit.” Slagor’s voice kept raising the hair’s on Will arms. He couldn’t be trusted. But, Will was getting low. 

“Just give me what I need.” 

“Here you go doll.” Will needed to leave. He didn’t want the girl to know he knew her secret. He stumbled to back to the school before she caught him. 

That didn’t work. She caught him on the football field. 

Her angry emerald green eyes froze Will on the spot. She grabbed him and slammed him against a brick wall. Will winced as his head banged against the wall. “What did you see?” She snarled. 

Will glared at her. She didn’t scare him. “What do you think?” 

Her response was to slam him against the wall again and glare at him. Will ignored the pain. 

“What’s your hook?” 

She faltered in her glare. She took one look around before turning back to him. She nervously shuffled. Her hair gleaming sunlight was very distracting. Will faltered in returning a glare. What was with it with this place and pretty girls? “Adderall. You?” 

“Xanax for the most part. Some other ones mixed. Depends on the mood.” Will tried for an easy smirk. 

She dropped him and Will let a sigh. “Look, no one can know about this. If people find out that I’m taking drugs then my reputation and my dad’s reputation will tank.” 

“Yeah yeah. I won’t tell anyone. Scouts honour and all that bullshit.”Will shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. “Who’s your dealer? And can you hook me up?” 

“Maybe.” She seemed flighty. Ah, she must be new to this. Trying to protect her reputation. Hilarious. “Cassandra.” 

“Will. Can I go or are you going to try to murder me if I do?” Will asked dryly. Alyss was probably wondering where he went. 

“Yeah sure. Whatever.” Cassandra wasn’t look at him, her eyes jumping around, trying too see if anyone was spotting them. 

“Mhm.” Will rolled his eyes and started to walk away. He rounded the corner and came smack dab into a solid chest. Great. Will stumbled back and glared at the mass in front of him. A mass wearing a Redmont High Soccer Team shirt. 

“Horace!” Cassandra’s voice cracked. “What are you doing here?” 

The guy, Horace, glanced to Cassandra and then glared at Will. “Is this piece of trash bothering you?” Horace did a double take and frowned at Will. “Are you two together?” 

“No. Let it be Horace.” Cassandra sounded defensive. Like they’ve had this conversation before. Great.

“I’m going to go.” Will tried to leave.

Horace pushed Will back and a glare stopped Will in his tracks. “You don’t leave until I say so.” Will rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He rose an eyebrow at this Horace. Is he for real? 

“Horace, come on!” Cassandra whined. “Stop it.” 

“So, what makes you so special?” Horace looked Will up and down, poking Will in the chest. 

“Nothing.” 

Horace didn’t like that. He grabbed the front of Will’s hoodie, despite Cassandra’s protests, and slammed Will against the wall. Will winced but glared at Horace. “Don’t talk back to me,” he snarled. 

“Don’t manhandle me then.” Will pushed Horace off of him and glared at him. 

“You think you can take me, you little bitch?” Horace snarled. 

“Probably.”

“Yeah? Wanna test that?” Horace pushed Will into the wall again. 

“Horace! Stop it!” Cassandra ordered, pushing herself between Horace and Will. 

Horace stumbled back, looking betrayed for a quick second before it got replaced with anger . “Really Cass? You ditch me for him?” 

“We’re not dating!” Cassandra gestured too Will angrily. She then gestured to her and Horace. “And we have never dated! So stop thinking that we have!” 

Horace’s face coloured. He seemed be embarrassed, staggering back and spun on his heel to leave. “Fine. Be like this.” 

Will sighed in relief. He could leave now and put this whole ordeal behind him. Will went to leave. As soon as he took a step, Horace whirled around and Will saw see a fist coming. For a quick second Will was blinded. Then all he saw was pain. “Horace!” 

Will heard Horace snort in laughter as he left.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Cassandra asked. 

Will squeezed his eyes closed and then open a couple of times. His eyes hurt but he was able to see. He’s had worse. Honestly, this wasn’t that bad. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Will poked his eye a little. He sighed. “I’m just going to go.”   
  
“Look, I’m really sorry. I don’t know how Horace got into his head that we were together,” Cassandra babbled on. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just going to go.” Will brushed off her concerned hands and headed back inside. His head throbbed. This day went from mildly inconvenient to downright horrible. 

“Will!” Alyss’s voice seemed rather cheery. She waved at him from across the cafeteria. 

“What happened to your face. Are you okay?” Jenny sounded rather concerned for him. Why? She’s just met him. 

“Got into bit a of a fight,” Will mumbled. 

“With who?” Alyss demanded. 

“Some jackass named Horace.” Will shoved his hands in his pockets. He noticed the bitter shared look between the three of them. “What? You know him?” 

Alyss sighed and nodded. 

“The three of us, Alyss, Jenny and I used to be good friends with Horace. We were really close in grade school. We had a best friend pack and everything. Then we came to high school. He joined the soccer team, slowly got meaner, kept ditching us for the team, and the rest is history.” George looked a little melancholic at the thought. 

Will tried to hide the fact the he rolled his eyes. 

“I miss the Horace that we used to know. I never understood what made him go all bully on us.” Jenny looked upset. 

“It was probably because he joined a school team and got somewhat popular. It probably went to his head.” Will couldn’t help but rolled his eyes again. It wasn’t that deep. 

“Maybe.” George put a curled finger to his lips and thought about it. 

Will shook his head, a little fondly, at George. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassandra enter the cafeteria. She nervously looked over her shoulder and generally looked shifty. She needed to learn how to act natural. She caught his eye and gave him a little wave. Will have her a little nod back. He watched as she left the school. 

“You alright Will?” Alyss asked, drawing Will’s attention back to her. She gave him a bright smile.

He gave her a weak smile back. “Yeah. I’m good. Just a little tired.” 

Alyss checked her watch. “Well officially, orientation is over. I’ll call Crowley and see if we can get a ride back to your place.” 

“Thanks Alyss.” Will actually managed to give her a smile. He really wanted to back to bed. He didn’t mind if like Alyss chilled with him. The others could come if they wanted. He just wanted to get out of this place. 

For some reason her face turned a shade of red and she smiled back. 

Alyss excused herself to go call Crowley, leaving Will alone with Jenny and George. He didn’t mind them, he just didn’t know how to interact with them. 

“Hey Will, you want a macaroon?” Jenny asked. 

What? “Uh sure?” 

Jenny beamed at him and withdrew a container from her oversized purse. 

“You get used to it. Jenny’s always trying new recipes and brings all of her creations here for us to enjoy. It’s great really. Free food.” George smiled brightly at Jenny, while stealing a macaroon from her container. 

Will hesitantly took one, still a little in shock from being offered a macaroon. He took a small bite and was surprised, pleasantly so, that he actually liked it. It was blueberry. “These are great!” 

“Thank you! It took me a bit to get the recipe down but I did!” Jenny beamed and then nibbled on a her own macaroon.

Alyss came back to the small group. “Crowley said that he’d be here in ten minutes to get us.” 

“Great.” Will nodded. “I’d extend the invitation to you guys but I don’t know how Halt would react to me brining you guys over without his permission.” One of his previous foster parents almost beat one of his foster siblings unconscious for brining some of his friends over. 

“Well I mean if we make him that coffee cake that he adores, I think he’d be fine with it. Even the great Halt himself has some weaknesses.” Jenny waved her hand. 

“Yeah and your weakness is Gilan.” George elbowed Jenny.

What? Will rose an amused eyebrow at an seemingly embarrassed Jenny. Her face was scarlet red. 

“Oh yes!” Alyss elegantly draped herself over Jenny’s shoulders. “Oh, Gilan, would like some of the cookies that I made specially so that I could ask you that question?” 

“Stop it! I didn’t do that!” Jenny blushed even more. 

“You’re right. You more or less just stood there, trying to get his attention and then went bright red when he finally acknowledged your presence.” George adjusted his glassed. 

“I am being bullied and I do not appreciate it!” Jenny untangled herself from Alyss who was still draped over Jenny’s shoulders. Will could see the smile on Jenny’s face. That kind of ruined Jenny’s statement. 

“Aw, I’m sorry Jens.” Alyss held out her hands for a hug. Jenny pouted but hugged Alyss back. “Come on, let’s go wait for Crowley outside.”

“Fine!” Jenny stumbled alongside Alyss. 

Will and George followed behind the girls, both of them walking in silence. “Hey Will?” George pipped up. 

“Yeah man?” 

“Don’t feel bad about being a foster kid around us. We were all in the system at one point. It’s how we all met. Horace too. We were in the same home for a bit. Then we got adopted by various family members, godfather in Alyss’s case. We all tried to keep in touch. It worked for the most part. There’s no judgment here.” George offered Will a smile. 

That was kind of George to tell Will that, probably try to get Will at ease around them but like it was different. They had family. It might be distant family but it was family. Will was alone. As soon as someone got tired of Will, he’d be tossed away. 

“Thanks George.” Will gave him a tired smile. 

George sniffled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Look, I know we have different experiences while we were within the system. What I am saying is that we won’t judge you for anything.”

Will nodded and looked to the floor, trying not to cry. “Right. Of course.” 

They stood outside, near the front of door, and enjoyed the late summer we ather. A soft wind rippled through the trees around them. The green and yellow rippled against the pale blue of the cloudless sky. 

Alyss sighed, closing her eyes and soaked in the sun. Her figure illuminated by the sun, causing her pale skin glow. Will had to look away before his face turned bright red. “Oh, I’m going to miss this.” 

“Alyss!” Jenny scolded, her hands on her hips in an accusing manner. “You literally spent the entire summer inside the major’s office.” 

“There was windows!” Alyss exclaimed. Against his will, Will let out a little snort in amusement. “See? Will agrees with me!” 

“Will!” Jenny accused him. 

“I’m not siding with anyone. I simply found it amusing.” 

That earned him twin looks of disappointment from either girl. For once Will wasn’t struck with a sense of dread when he got that look of disappointment. It was a nice difference. 

“You fucked up.” George nudged Will with a smile. 

“Oh well.” Will gave him a tired smiled back. 

He liked this feeling of belong here. Maybe maybe Will was overestimating his place in the group but it was a nice feeling. 

Even though Will will probably have leave sometime soon, he could probably indulge in this feeling a little longer. It wouldn’t hurt. Would it? 


	5. Chapter 5

Will had a rising sense of panic each minute that Halt wasn’t back. Will really didn’t know if he was allowed to have people over. Also he really didn’t know where Halt was, so that was a worry. 

It was getting late, like it was black and the moon was out,and he wasn’t sure why the others, except Alyss because Crowley was Halt’s friend, were still here. He was glad that they were here. He didn’t want be alone. 

“Oh Willie boy!” Will heard Gilan sing from outside. 

In the kitchen, next to Will, Jenny squeaked and dropped her whisk. Alyss gave Jenny a little smirk. Jenny swatted Alyss in response as she grabbed her whisk. George was in favour of ignoring them for a book. 

“Hey Gilan, what’s up?” Will opened the door to Gilan who was leaning dramatically on the door jamb. Despite knowing Gilan for like two weeks, Will wasn’t fazed by him anymore. 

“Haltie boy got called into work, he apologizes, and sent me over to shill. So you’re not alone but I see you’re not alone. Hi Alyss, hi Jenny.” 

“H-hi Gilan.” Jenny waved. “You want some cookies?” 

“Jen, I am a broke college student. Hell yeah I want some cookies.” Gilan sauntered over to the kitchen. He paused when he saw George. “I know you. I just don’t know how or where.”   
  
George finally look up from his book and tiredly squinted at Gilan through his wire-rimmed glasses. “Gilan right?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“You play checkers with my grandad Rufus on Wednesdays at the park across from Heron University. You always loose.” George grew bored of the conversation and went back to reading. 

“Right! Like Rufus. He always gives me those Werther’s Orginals. Nice guy.” Gilan plopped down at the kitchen and accepted a cookie from a blushing Jenny. He smiled at her and Will thought that she was going to combust. 

Will sat down, next to George and fidgeted nervously. He’s never had the time or the comfort of being able to sit down and relax. He didn’t know what to do. Will wasn’t sure if his body was able to relax at all. 

“So, what are we young people doing on this fine summer night?” Gilan asked. 

Alyss tapped her nail against her plush pink lips. Will had a hard time looking away from them, his gaze probably lingering a little too hard on them. He was able to tear his eyes away from her and looked over to Gilan. “We could do a movie night.” 

Will’s never had a movie night before. “Sure.” 

“I suppose.” George shrugged. 

“What do you think Gilan?” Jenny asked. 

“I like it. Let’s do it!” Gilan stood up and waltzed over to the TV. 

***

“Will, can you come here for a minute?” Halt yelled to Will. 

Will sighed and started at the celling. So far, he’s been able to avoid Halt as much as possible. All of their conversations had been stilled and awkward. They both weren’t chatter bugs so all they would do was just stand there, both of them probably hoping that the conversation would end soon. 

Well, he couldn’t make Halt wait any longer. “What’s up?” Will nearly winced at how slurred his voice sounded. He was tired, Will just wanted to go back to bed. He was so tired, so much more than usual. He looked at the table that stood in between him and Halt. The table had boxes on it. What was Halt up to? “What’s this?” 

Halt sighed, rubbing a thumb along his jawline, not looking at Will. “I picked somethings up for you. We still need to get you some winter boots for you. Winters are harsh for you.” 

“Oh.” 

Will looked down at the table. He frowned and picked up a small, rectangular box. He recognized the picture on the box. His hands trembled as he opened it. 

“You got me an iPhone?” He couldn’t control the waver in his voice. 

“Yes. It would be extremely annoying to have to work around you not having a phone.” Halt crossed his arms. Will let out a chuckle, he knew that wasn’t the reason why Halt got him a phone. Despite their stilled conversations, Will picked up that Halt tried to be a good foster dad. Also he had totally eavesdropped on Halt, Pauline, and Crowley’s hushed conversations on the porch. 

He didn’t eavesdrop the part where Halt got him a phone. 

Will put down the phone and looked around the rest of the table. 

“Did you get me a laptop too?” Will’s voice rose a whole octave. 

Halt sniffled. “I expect you to get good grades at school. Having something to do your school work on is essential. Don’t disappointment me.” 

Before he could process the idea, Will hugged Halt. It seemed that Halt wasn’t expecting the hug either as his body was stiff. After a second, Halt melted into the hug. “Thank you.” Will sobbed as he held onto Halt. No one’s ever bought him such nice things. 

He let out a wet laugh when Halt’s response just to pat Will on the back. 

Well, Will didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t remember the last time someone hugged him. Or even gave him some form of positive physical intimacy. Wow, he was really lonely. 

“Alright.” Halt coughed and let go. Will wiped the corners of his eyes and retreated to his side of the table. “There are some sweaters there too. It will start getting cold soon. Also, a few other knick-nacks that you might need.” Halt coughed again and looked constipated. 

“Thank you Halt.” Will didn’t know what else to say as he was just overcome with weird feelings that he didn’t get. He thought that he felt joy? Will didn’t know. All he knew that his stomach was stumbling all over itself. If this was joy, then he wanted this. He couldn’t stop the smile that was bursting out of his face. 

“Will?” Halt’s voice was silent. 

“Yeah?” Will barely looked up from his now ongoing task of looking through the sweaters.

“If there is anything that’s going on in your life, good or bad, don’t, please don’t, hesitate to come to me. There’s no judgments here. I want to help you.” 

Will’s sense of euphoria shattered, crumbling to pieces across him. Of course these gifts came with something attached too it. The taste of ash filtered through his mouth as he slowly lowered the sweater that he held. “Yeah, ok, cool. Totally.”

Maybe he should tell Halt. 

No. 

Just because he was spouting kind things didn’t mean that things were good. If Will told Halt. He might disappoint Halt. Will didn’t want to disappoint him. 

The painful and hot sensation of tears warned Will that he was going to start actually crying. Not happy crying that he was just doing. Sad crying. The type of crying that would come to a close with Will crying himself to sleep. 

He saw Halt watching Will expectantly. This wasn’t something that Will couldn’t weasel his way out of this situation. What could Will tell him to ease suspicion? 

“Would you like to tell me how you got that black eye? We could start there if you’d like.” Halt asked dryly. 

Will sniffled, wiping away the tears out of the corner of his eye. “I was talking to a girl at school and this guy who’s on the soccer team got jealous and punched me.” That was the simplest way that Will could explain that. 

“And this girl? Who is she?” Halt looked a little amused.

“Her name is Cassandra. It’s all I know.” Lie. Each time Will lied to Halt, the void in his stomach got bigger and it started to hurt more. 

“Cassandra Aurelan?” 

Yes. But if Will told Halt that, then he’d put her under the spotlight. Her dad might find out that she was taking Adderall. Will shrugged. “I dunno. All I know is that her name is Cassandra, she’s got a jealous guy named Horace on her heels and I got a black eye.” 

“Hm.” Halt frowned. 

Will slowly started packing up his things and hoping to god that he could leave. “Thank you for things Halt. You really didn’t have to do this for me.” 

Halt waved him off. “Will, the responsibilities of being a father, or at least from what I heard, is to make sure that your child has all the adequate things that they need to succeed in life.”   
  
Right. That wasn’t making Will tear up at all. Nope. Nope. “Right. Ok. I’m just going to go.” Will gathered up his things and waited for Halt to wave him off. 

“Of course. Just yell if you need anything.” Halt waved him off. He looked lost in thought. 

Will let out a sigh of relief and ran into his room. He closed the door behind him, dumped his things on the dresser top and then collapsed onto the bed. Will crawled under his comforter and allowed himself to relax. 

If relaxing meant Will bursting into tears and rocking him back and forth. This was all his fault. If he wasn’t such a screw up, then he wouldn’t in this spot. Halt wouldn’t be disappointed in Will. This was all his fault. 

His fault. 

All his fault. 

Will slowly slid out of his bed and stumbled over to his dresser. He needed something to block everything out. He couldn’t deal with the world. Will didn’t want think about how Halt was going to upset with I’m. He didn’t want to think that he might have to leave. He didn’t want to leave. 

Will took out of his last pills out, stared at the small white capsule and sighed. He just wanted to be eighteen so he could leave and not be a burden to anyone else. 

He swallowed the capsule and stumbled back to bed. That could wait. It was time for bed. His eyes were growing heavy. 


	6. Chapter 6

School had started in earnest and Will hated it. He’s always hated school but right now he hated it the most. He was in a group project with Horace. Will wanted to gouge out his eyes than work with Horace. They had to do some stupid history research paper. 

He hated it. 

It looked like Horace didn’t like this idea either but didn’t try to punch Will again. Stupid asshole. Will glared at Horace, who sat across from him. Just because he spoke to Cassandra, didn’t mean they were sleeping together. She was cool though. She hooked Will up with what he needed. 

“What do you want?” Horace snapped. 

“I’m just making sure that you don’t give me another black eye.” Will matched his accusing tone. 

“Oh suck it up you big baby.” Horace rolled his eyes at Will. Will made a face back at him. Fuck him. Horace checked his phone and stood up, throwing his backpack over a shoulder. “I have to go. Do we have to meet up again?” 

“No. We have everything outlined. We do our part and bring them together at the end. Is that good enough for you?” Will crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. 

“Whatever.” Horace rolled his eyes and left the library. They had stayed late after school to work on the project. If they stomached their annoyance for each other for a bit, they wouldn’t have to work with each other any longer then they would have to. 

Will watched as Horace left and then slowly made his way out. He was going to go to Gilan’s so that he could drive Will back. Halt was working. Will and Halt hadn’t spoken that much after he had given Will those gifts. 

Will kicked at a stray can as he slowly walked past an elementary school. He froze in his tracks when he saw Horace sulking around. Before Horace could see Will, Will ducked behind a wall. 

What was Horace doing at an elementary school? Will watched as Horace disappeared into the school. Did he have a younger sibling? Will doubted it. George mentioned that Horace was a foster kid like them. 

What was Will doing?

Obsessing over a boy that he hated. Will had better things to do. 

Will sighed, shaking his head. This was stupid and Will was being overly paranoid. Horace was just some stupid bully. He didn’t need this stupid obsession. 

He hiked up his backpack and started up his walk up again.

His walk was rather silent, Will kind of wished that he had brought his headphones. He was never really much of a music listener. It was kind of hard to be a music listener if he didn’t have anything to listen to music on.

Will crossed the street, humming to himself he went. He paused when he swore he heard someone call his name. He looked around, seeing no one. Oh well, he was just going crazy. Will started walking again. 

“Will!” 

Ok. Will defiantly heard it. 

He took a look around and a second later he was tackled into a hug. “Johann?” Will was completely blindsided by the small kid and as a result he stumbled back. 

“Hi Will!” Johann smiled up at Will, still holding onto Will tightly. 

“Hey kiddo. How’s your new home?” 

Will looked up and found a displeased looking Horace holding two backpacks and a small German Shepard puppy. 

“Great! They were able to find my uncle. Mr. Shukin! I live with him now. He has such a nice house! He has a pool! It’s so big and cool. And I have a cousin! This is Horace. Horace, this is my brother Will.” Johann let go of Will and tugged on Horace’s sleeve. 

Horace looked down to Johann and smiled at him. A weird contrast from Will’s relationship with him. “Yeah?”

“If it wasn’t for Will, then I wouldn’t be your cousin!” 

“That’s cool.” Johann didn’t seem to recognize Horace’s discomfort. Will was secretly revealing in Horace’s discomfort. 

“Hey Will!” Will turned to look at Johann. He moved a lot more and was generally a lot more vibrant. He looked good. “Does your family like dogs? We found this puppy but Mr. Shukin is allergic. Same with Mr. Shigeru. We don’t know what to with him.” Horace rose the puppy for reference. 

“Well, Halt’s got a dog. I could probably take him for a bit.” Will shrugged. Halt might not let them keep the puppy, but he could at least have a good home until he got adopted. 

“Thank you Will!” Johann smiled brightly at Will.

“Mhm.” Will nodded as he took the puppy from Horace. The puppy wiggled his tail at Will and tried to lick his face. The puppy was a comforting weight in Will’s arms. He didn’t want to give up the dog. It might be selfish of him, asking Halt to take care of another animal. He’s already given Will so much. “I should get going. I have to meet my ride. It was good seeing you Johann. I’m glad to see that you’re happy.” 

“Are you?” Johann gave him big, wide eyes. 

Well no. Will really wasn’t happy. But Johann din’t need to know. “Yeah, I am.” He messed up Johann’s hair. The puppy didn’t like this and shuffled in Will’s arms, almost tumbling out. 

“Okay! Bye Will!” Johann waved as he took Horace’s hand. Horace still looked like he had swallowed a golf ball. It was very amusing. 

“Bye Johann.” Will waved. 

He watched them go, head towards the stop light with a tired smile. He didn’t know what happened to Johann when they got separated, that was some pressure off of Will’s shoulders. Will looked down to the quiet puppy who had dropped his head on Will’s arm and started to go to sleep and smiled even more. 

Will found Gilan stretched out on his porch, soaking in the sun like a cat. He roused when Will walked up the steps to the porch. 

“Where were you?” Gilan asked. He took a look at the sleeping dog in Will’s arms. “Where’d you get the dog?”

“I ran into the kid who I used to be fostered with, he and his cousin found a dog. Their dad’s are allergic to dogs and asked if I could take him for the time being. Either foster it or just straight up adopt it. Do you think that Halt would let me foster him?” Will gestured to the dog. 

“Yeah, oh fucking totally. Halt is more of an animal person than a people person. TBH I was shocked when he told me that he was going to foster you. No offence. But if he’s going to let you keep the dog, he’s going to make you have to like train it and shit. How was your friend?” 

Will sighed and sat next to Gilan. “He’s happy. Like really happy. I guess I’m a little jealous? Halt’s great but I’m not happy?” 

“Willie boy.” Gilan knocked his shoulder against Will’s. “How long has this kid been in the system?” 

“Not long?” Will thought back. Johann was fairly new to the whole system. 

“Ok and how long have you been in the system?” 

“Sixteen years.” 

“So, even though my brain is a little asleep, I did the math. He’s been there shorter, able to bounce back better than someone who’s been there longer?” 

“I guess.” Will pulled the dog closer to his chest. The puppy shuffled in his sleep. He was venturing into dangerous waters.

“Give it some time kiddo. You’ll be fine,” Gilan reassured Will. Will was about to respond when there was a crash inside the house and someone running towards the front door, yelling Gilan’s name. “Okay, time to go kiddo.”

Will scrambled to get up and head to the car after Gilan. The jostle woke the puppy, who snuffled and groggily looked around. Will gently patted his forehead. The puppy huffed and went back too sleep. They backed out of the drive way when the door burst open. Two identical and burly looking boys came stumbling out. 

Gilan gleefully waved goodbye as they left. 

“You’re weird man.” Will gave Gilan a confused look. 

“Look, the twins have instigated a prank war. Halt taught me to not start fights but to end them. That is what I just did.” Gilan slid down in his seat and grinned wolfishly. 

“Still weird and that doesn’t really sound like Halt.” 

“Lighten up dude.” Gilan gave him a lopsided smile. 

***

“Will?” Halt asked. 

Will looked up from his stew, which he made in an effort to convince Halt to let him keep the dog, and gave Halt a confused tilt of the head, trying to feign ignorance. “Yes?”

“Why is there a German Shepard puppy begging for food at the table?” Halt asked. He put down his spoon and rose an unimpressed eyebrow at Will. 

“Uh well, I ran into Johann today and he and his cousin rescued the dog. They couldn’t take the dog because their family is allergic. I figured that we could at least foster him, until we find a home for him. Can we?” Will attempted puppy dog eyes at Halt.

Halt sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Is this a covert way of you asking me if we can keep him?” 

Will swallowed the piece of bread that he had chewed off. “Maybe.” 

Halt sighed again. 

He looked down to the puppy who was staring up at Halt and wagging his tail. “Fine. We can keep him but you’re training him and cleaning up after his messes.” 

“Thank you Halt!” Will wanted to get up and hug him but he felt like he’d just make things weird.

Halt humped and looked down the puppy. “I’m not giving you anything. You’re better off begging on Will’s side of the table.” The puppy whined. Halt sighed and gave him a piece of beef. Abelard seemingly gave Halt an unimpressed look. “Don’t give me that look.” Abelard huffed and curled back up on his dog bed. 

Will tried to hide his snicker. It didn’t work as Halt rose an eyebrow at him. 

“So, what are you calling your new dog?” 

“I’m thinking Tug.” 

“And why’s that?” Halt asked, his eyebrow was starting to creepy up his face. 

“Because he nearly took my arm out when we were playing tug-a-war.” 

“Good idea.” 

Tug came trotting over to Will, his eyes wide with pleading. “No.” Will scolded him. Tug sat down and continue to stare. It was going to be hard to ignore the pleading eyes. Will sighed and scratched behind Tug’s ears.

***

Horace somehow managed to track Will down before lunch, cornering him in an abandoned hall. Will stared at the guy. “Are you really going to punch me again?” Will asked. 

He had better things to do than get into another fight with Horace. 

“Fuck off.” Horace crossed his arms. 

“You’re the one who hunted me down!” Will gestured around. 

Horace huffed and glared at the spot next to Will. “I just wanted to thank you.” 

“For?” 

“Taking care of Johan while you two lived together. He’s told me a little about his former foster family and I know what it’s like in the system. So thank you.” Horace looked constipated. 

“Thanks?” Will didn’t like this interaction. “Does this mean you’ll stop punching men the face?”   
  
“If you keep this up, no.” Horace gave him an irritated look. “Whatever.” Horace brushed past Will, banging him into the lockers. Will rolled his eyes and headed to the cafeteria, his original destination

He passed by a large window and looked over to the track, where the girl’s track team were already practicing. He saw a flash of golden hair. It was Cassandra. He watched as she power through the track, coming out on top. She was impressive. 

“Hey, Will!” Alyss waved as she approached. “You get lost?” She seemed to glide over to him.

“Nah, just got distracted.” He gestured with his head too the girls team. 

Alyss peeked at the track team. “They’re rather impressive, I will admit.” Will thought that she was just saying that to be nice. “Mr. Rodney wanted me to join the team at point. Said that I would dominate the track. I passed.” 

“Why?” Will followed her down the stairs. 

“I’m not really a runner.” Alyss shrugged. “Also there were some girls on the team that I’ve never meshed well with.” 

“You? But you like get along with like everyone!” That shocked Will. She was always so diplomatic and kind towards everyone, well from what Will could tell.

She gave him a small smile, her cheeks a little red. Well it was a little hot in here, Will could understand that. “That’s very kind Will, I try but it doesn’t always work out with people.” She gave him a petit shrug as they finished climbing down the stairs. 

As they rounded a corner, they ran into Cassandra who looked like she had just gotten off the track. She stumbled back but gave Will an uncomfortable smile. “Hey man. How’s it going?” 

Will shrugged uncomfortably, not liking the intense look that Alyss was giving him. “I’m ok?” He didn’t feel okay with situation. 

“How do you two know each other Will?” Alyss’ voice was icily calm. 

Cassandra looked over to Alyss and then back to Will. She looked confused and a little hurt. Will didn’t like being in this situation. He awkwardly pointed to Cassandra. “Uh, she’s kind of the reason why Horace punched me?” 

Cassandra’s face flooded. “I didn’t ask him too!” 

“Yes, I know who Horace is.” Alyss looked a little upset at that. 

Should Will tell her about his interaction with Horace that he just had? He felt like he should. They were close at one point. 

“Right.” Cassandra nodded. She turned back to Will. “Hey, you want hang this weekend?” 

“I’ll have to ask my dad but if he says yes, sure.” Will shrugged. 

“Great!” Cassandra perked up. “I have to get going but it’s good to see you. You too Alyss.” That last part was a little forced and a second later she ran off. 

Will looked at Cassandra’s retreating back and looked over to Alyss who looked like she wanted to disappear from the world. “I didn’t know that you knew her.” 

“I didn’t know you know her.” Alyss retorted. She started hurrying towards the cafeteria. 

“Lyss, how do you know her?” 

Alyss stopped in her tracks and sighed. “We dated in grade nine. Yes I know, what you’re thinking. Cassandra and I? Unlikely pair. That’s not the point.” She noticed the surprised look on Will’s face. She sighed and fiddled with a small silver ring. “At the time, I was questioning my sexuality. She knew that going into the relationship. We dated for a few months before I realized I wasn’t into girls. I broke it off and understandably she was little hurt. I hoped that that we could be friends once again, down the line but given our current relationship, I doubt that will ever happen.” Alyss looked like she had just lost a close friend. Which it was probably true. 

“Oh, wow, I’m sorry Alyss.” Will rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well, it is an inevitable downside of breaking up with someone.” Alyss sighed. She composed herself before they entered the cafeteria. 

When they got to the table and had settled down, Jenny slammed her hands down on the table, drawing all attention to her. “Now, where where you two?” 

“We ran into Cassandra on the way here.” Alyss pulled out her lunch and refused to meet Jenny’s eye. 

“Ah, I see. How are things?” George put down his book and looked over to Alyss. 

“Strained. As always.” Alyss shrugged but aggressively stabbed her salad. 

“That is unfortunate.” George looked pained. He sat there silently for a few seconds and then went back to reading. The corner’s of Alyss’s mouth turned up in amusement at George’s actions. Will smiled a little too.

***

Will’s last class of the day was music. This obviously, was not his favourite class. So far Will’s been able to hid in the back as Mr. Norgate started going on about whatever he was. Will really didn’t pay attention to the teacher. But today. Today was the day that they had to choose an instrument. Will couldn’t play for shit. He has no interest in playing. But no, he had to take an arts class to pass high school. So now he was stuck in a class with a bunch of grade nines. Will wanted to scream.

“Will, have you chosen something?” Mr. Norgate asked.

“Can I just play the triangle?” Will crossed his arms, slouching in his seat. 

Mr. Norgate gave Will an unimpressed look. “No.”

“Well shit. Guess I can’t play anything then.” Will shrugged in defeat. 

“You have to play something to pass the class Mr. Ward.” Mr. Norgate crossed his arms. 

“I don’t play any other instrument.” Will was stubborn and wasn’t going to back down. 

“This is music class, mr. Ward, you can learn an instrument. The clarinet?” 

“No.” 

“Flute?” 

“Absolutely not.”

“Trombone?” 

“Can I like play the guitar or something?” 

Mr. Norgate sighed. “Both guitars are taken. There’s a ukulele if you want?” 

“Sure.” Why the hell not? Will had nothing better to do. It’s not like he couldn’t play anything anything else. 


	7. Chapter 7

The coffee shop, Al Shabah, that Alyss liked to spend her afternoons had that warm, small, in the hole, charming feeling that made her feel so at home. Also Gilan worked there and always gave her a small discount and the owner, Selethen always made her feel a little better. He, like his shop, had a calming aura. 

Right now she needed that calming aura. 

“Ms. Alyss you look more wound up than one of those toys that school boys love to play with. Whatever they’re called.” Selethen rose an eyebrow brow and at Alyss who was chugging back a peppermint tea. Peppermint was suppose to be a stress reliever. It wasn’t working that well, Alyss was still stressed. 

“She’s hung up on a boy!” Gilan sang as he slid passed Selethen to leave the small kitchen to clean up some of leftover messes. 

“I am not!” Alyss’s face turned bright red. She tried to hid her face behind her oversized mug. 

“It is alright if you are Alyss,” Selethen assured her. 

“It’s just that…” Alyss trialled off and sighed. 

“Yes?” 

“I like Will a lot. Like more than friends but I accept that he has issues and isn’t wanting to take that next step. I get it. But now’s he’s really close with Cassandra and I guess feeling a little ignored? They’ve been spending a lot of time together.” Alyss played with her mother’s ring, trying to avoid looking at Selethen. Pauline would say that while Alyss had some solid points, she was probably overreacting and to look at the situation with a clear head. 

Alyss with a clear head knew that they were probably just friends but sometimes it was hard to ignore her emotions. 

“Cassandra Aurelan? Our mayor’s daughter?” 

“Yes.” Alyss sighed unhappily. “We used to date.” 

“Ah. So you’re jealous?” Selethen asked. 

Alyss was left to stew in her thoughts as Selethen went to go serve the small gaggle of customers that had just entered the coffeeshop. Was she jealous of Cassandra? Or was she jealous of Will? Did she still have feelings for Cassandra? Why did these things happen to her? 

“So?” Gilan asked as he reappeared, helping Selethen with the order. Selethen focused on the drinks that he was starting to make but he tilted his head indicating that he was interested in the conversation. 

“I don’t know Gilan. Maybe I am. Maybe I’m jealous that my pretty athletic strawberry blonde ex is spending time with my crush.” Alyss waved her hands dramatically. She sighed and put her face in her hands. “I know that I shouldn’t be jealous, they’re probably just friends. I-I just remember when we were together. She literally swept me off of my feet. I’m kinda terrified that she’ll do the same to my current crush.” 

Gilan pushed the last of the current order to the waiting customers and then turned to Alyss. “Maybe you should talk to him?” 

Alyss made a face at that thought. 

The thing about Will was that he was kind of mysterious. He didn’t speak much about his life and each time he shared something, Alyss just savoured it. Like for the fact that he could play the ukulele just made Alyss melt and that he has just casually got Halt to adopt a dog. 

“How about talking to your friends? Maybe they would have an idea,” Selethen offered a piece of advice. 

Alyss thought about it and then shook her head. “I doubt it. Will’s kind of private. He’s a lot like Halt in that situation.” Like Crowley, Halt came in here often to pick the gigantic bag of coffee beans every couple of months. 

“Ah, he is Halt’s son. I’ve heard much about it.” Selethen gave Gilan a pointed look. 

Gilan maintained an air of innocence. “I’m sorry, I’m just excited to have a brother like figure.” He sniffled in annoyance. 

“Gilan, don’t you have siblings?” Alyss asked. 

“And live with a bunch of boys and one girl?” Selethen added on. 

“I am being bullied and I don’t appreciate this. Also he’s a like my little brother. I’ve got a little sister but no little brother. Therefore, Will is now my little brother.” Gilan crossed his arms in defiance. 

“Stop with the dramatics and go help the customer.” Selethen indicated to the lady who was awkwardly standing at the register. 

“Sorry for the wait ma’am!” Gilan scurried over the counter. 

Selethen turned to Alyss with a sympathetic smile. She liked his smile. When she had first met Selethen, around a year ago when she and Crowley had moved closer to the shop, she had a bit of a crush on him. More of an infatuation than a crush. He was tall, dark and handsome, how could she not? Times like these, when he offered those sage smiles, she was awkwardly reminded of her old crush. 

“I’m sure that things will work out and if you go by your own logic, Will may not be opening to Cassandra either.” 

Alyss tapped a nail against her lower lip. “I guess? But I’m pretty sure that he hasn’t hung out with anyone outside of school expect Cassandra.” 

“I could like corner him next time I got over to his place and interrogate him. Would that help?” Gilan gave Alyss a conspirator’s grin. 

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t be so jealous anyways. It’s not like I’ve made my intent known anyways. I am sorry for blabbering on about my problems.” Alyss has always felt a little strange talking about her problems. Her parents were never the open and talk about their feelings type. Crowley was a little more open with his feelings. Still rather strange. 

“It’s fine Alyss. At this point, you and Crowley are friends.” Selethen smiled. 

“Thank you Selethen. That’s very kind of you.” Alyss smiled at him. Her smiled faded a little when she looked up to the bell ringing. It was Horace. They hadn’t talked in years. 

Although they weren’t close when they were younger, Horace fancying to spend his free time with Jenny in hopes to get sweets and Alyss wanting to talk to George about books, it still hurt when he cut off contact with her. They had all made promises to be siblings no matter what. 

Horace made eye contact with her. His face didn’t betray any emotion. 

Alyss felt like this was her time to go. 

“I should be going and delivering those coffee beans that Crowley ordered. He’s probably wondering where I am.” Alyss stood up and brought over her mug to the main counter, pointedly ignoring Horace who was being served by Gilan, and smiled at Selethen, who looked a little puzzled. 

“Of course but I’ll be sad to see you go.” Selethen passed her a large bag that she was dreading carrying home. 

“More like sad to see my money go,” Alyss teased back. 

“Well that too. Pretty sure that your godfather has spent the most money here.” Selethen shook his head. “Even I don’t like coffee that much.” 

“Well Crowley and Halt. Don’t forget him too.” Alyss rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She didn’t understand her godfather’s habit. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Horace glance over to her. Alyss ignored him. Selethen seemed to pick up on her annoyance as a small dent appeared in his forehead. “Is everything alright?” 

“Peachy. I do have to go though. I’ll see you later.” Alyss smiled. 

“Alight. Tell Crowley I say hello.” 

“Will do. Bye Gilan.” Alyss picked up the coffee bean bag and waved goodbye to Gilan. He smiled andwaved back. Alyss carefully made her way around Horace and slipped out of the coffeeshop. She thought that she was in the clear. Then she heard him calling her name. 

Against her better judgment, maybe it was because they were once siblings and Alyss hoped to god that that Horace wasn’t gone, Alyss stopped and turned around. All she saw was the Horace that she was now used too. Tall with broad shoulders. The only things that remained the same was his messy mop of dark hair and tired looking hazel eyes. 

“Hey Alyss.” 

“Horace.” 

He stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. Good, Alyss wasn’t giving him any leeway. Not after what he did to her and her friends, for punching Will, and for whatever he was doing with Cassandra. 

The cool September wind ripped through her skirt, making Alyss wish that she wasn’t outside right now. 

“Look, Alyss. I’m sorry.” 

“For what Horace? For breaking Jenny’s heart? For ignoring George when he reached out to talk? For punching Will when he did nothing wrong? For harassing Cassandra for some unknown stupid reason? You have to be a little more specific Horace. You’ve done a lot of shit,” Alyss snapped. 

Horace looked a little taken back at the verbal tongue lashing that Alyss just gave him. She stood there, blinking heavily, trying not to let him see her cry. She hated how much he made her cry when she was younger. 

“So nothing?” Alyss’s voiced cracked. “Of course. All talk and no show.” She didn’t want to be here anymore. She spun on her heel, marching off while trying to balance the coffee bean bag. Alyss tried to use her momentum to fight back her tears. 

She turned onto her street and slowed down a little. She could spot her’s and Crowley’s small block looking wood house and she felt a little better. 

There was a whistle from a porch that made her stomach plummet. It was Keren, the asshole frat bro that didn’t take no for an answer and didn’t understand that a sixteen year old didn’t want to date a twenty year old. “Hey cutie,” Keren crooned on. 

Alyss ignored him and continued to march on. 

“Come on, cutie.” She heard Keren got off his porch and start to head towards her. Shit. Alyss picked up her pace. “Don’t ignore me!” He growled grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop. Alyss whirled around and glared at at him. 

Before she could come up with some sort of retort, Keren went skittering, clutching his nose, into the bushed of the house next to them. 

Standing next to her was Horace, eyes full of rage and glaring at Keren. “Don’t fucking touch her!” Horace snarled. 

“What are you? Her boyfriend?” Keren got up, glaring at Horace. Alyss was terrified that Keren, who was taller and a little beefier than Horace, would beat him up. She didn’t want Horace to get hurt because of her despite of everything he’s done. 

“Maybe I am. Doesn’t fucking matter. Stay the fuck away from her.” Horace pushed him. 

Keren stumbled back and looked downright murderous. Alyss looked nervously around the street, hoping someone would come and stop them. No one was coming. It was up to Alyss. She squared her shoulders and grabbed Horace’s wrist, dragging him over to her. “Leave me alone Keren. I’m sixteen. Stop being such a disgusting pervert.” She dragged Horace away, leaving Keren alone on the street. 

Alyss’ heartbeat was in her ears, she was shaking so hard. Once they got to the small cabin like house, Alyss collapsed onto the stairs, dropping the beans, and put her face in her hands. Every time she had an interaction with Keren, it made her a little shaken inside. This time he crossed a line. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Horace sat next to her. At first Alyss tensed up, not being happy with him sitting next to her, but she was so desperate for any sort of physical affection that she leaned for a hug. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her. 

“I hate him.” Alyss sobbed. 

“I don’t blame you.” Horace put his chin on Alyss’s head. She held onto him as she sobbed. “Why don’t we go inside and make a cup of coffee with that massive amount of beans that you have.” 

Alyss giggled despite her somber mood. “It’s not for me. My godfather is the caffeine addict.” She wiped her tears away from her eyelashes. 

“Sure.” Horace didn’t sounds like he believed her. He took the bag of beans from Alyss and helped her to her feet. 

“I’m more of a tea person.” 

“Sure.” 

Alyss gave him a half scornful look as her trembling hands searched for her keys. After an embarrassing amount of time, she pulled her keys out. Once the door was open both Cropper and Cormac, two giant English Mastiffs, came rushing over to greet Alyss hello. They stopped when they saw Horace. Cormac growled softly at Horace, his hackles raised. 

“It’s okay big boy. He’s a friend.” Alyss patted Cormac’s hide as she slipped into the house. She took of her shoes and looked over her shoulder. Horace shuffled around the two big dogs, looking a little nervous. 

He looked over to Alyss and looked a little nervous. 

Alyss whistled and both Cormac and Cropper looked over to her. “Come here you two.” They hesitated, looking over to Horace but followed her. She marched over to the ceiling to floor windows that allowed Alyss to look at the wonderful scenery outside from the comfort of the warm living room. 

She let the dogs out, watching them descend from the stone porch to the woods. Alyss turned around and saw Horace staring at the giant stone wall that subbed for the chimney for the fire place and the wall that the stove and oven was against. It was a little over the top. 

But Crowley was over the top. He was unnecessarily over top. 

“I’ll take these.” Alyss took the beans from Horace and headed into the kitchen. To get to the kitchen, Alyss just had to go through the living room. The kitchen was mostly made of stone. The floors were made a cool black stone, that Alyss always had to wear some sort of slipper when she went in. There was rock almost everywhere. It’s what sold Crowley on the house. The dark cook stone, white walls, and the light brown wood. 

“Nice place.” 

“Crowley likes rock.” Alyss shrugged. “Tea? Coffee?” 

“Coffee, if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Crowley will just finish it when he gets back.” Alyss turned around to to start making coffee. 

“Alyss?” 

“Yes?” Alyss turned back to Horace once she started the coffee. 

“I know I said sorry already but I am.” Horace stared at the island in front of him. 

“Why? Tell me the reason for at least one thing. Why’d you leave us?” Alyss’ voice cracked. Since he had pretty much save her from Keren, she’d give him a second chance. 

Horace stared at the counter, looking like he was trying to not to cry. “When I joined the team, there was a hazing for everyone new.” Alyss didn’t like where this was going. After a small paused Horace started. “Three of the guys they singled me out. Guess I was an easy target. Being an orphan and all.” 

The house was silent. “I’m sorry Horace.” Alyss took his hands. 

He didn’t have to finish what he was saying. Alyss could picture what some of the less savoury people thought would happen. To avoid answering her, Horace sniffled loudly and continued staring at the counter. He wavered in spot. 

“They didn’t stop with the hazing.” Horace looked up to Alyss, his eyes were rimmed with red. “I was tortured.” 

Alyss had to fight back the tears. Horace, out of all of them, had been the strongest. The one who was brave enough to go into the dark corners and yell at the strangers who approached them. 

Their small moment was broken by one of the dogs, barking to be let in. “I’ll be right back.” She squeezed his hand. He nodded tiredly. Alyss slipped out of the kitchen and let in the dogs. Cormac jumped onto his bed, curled up, and went to bed. Cropper followed Alyss back into the kitchen, sitting at the entrance, staring at Horace. 

Horace sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

“Why did you leave us? We could have helped.” 

“I was terrified that they’d start hurting you too. I thought that I could handle it, knowing that you guys were safe.” 

Alyss huffed, trying not to cry. “Horace you beautiful dumb oaf.” Horace looked puzzled. “We’re the fucking outcasts.” She wiped her eyes free of tears as she started crying. “For fucks sake, I was one of the only girls in a lesbian relationship. How much shit do you think I got? You’re so dumb but fuck,you’ve got a big annoying heart.” 

Horace chuckled, looking a teary eyed. Alys sobbed and hugged Horace. She wanted her friend back. Horace hugged her back. For the longest time, Alyss had been the tallest of their group leading to some self confidence issues, but now Horace just seemed to tower over her. 

“I’m so sorry.” Horace kept repeating that sentence over and over again. 

“I know.” Alyss buried her head into his shoulder and held onto him tightly. 

They hugged for a bit longer until the time for the coffee went off. Alys broke the hug, dabbing at her eyes, and busied herself with making the coffee. 

“I missed you guys. You know? Anytime I would see you guys happy, I’d get so fucking angry. At myself, at the team, at everything.” 

“I know. There’s a fair amount of examples of your anger.” Alyss didn’t mean for it to come out icy but it did. Punching Will was a low blow. 

“Will.” 

“Yes Will. Why the fuck would you do that? And why the fuck would you be so weird around Cass?” 

Horace stared at the table. “I don’t know. I’m not trying to excuse my actions. I was angry that she turned me down and latched on. Apparently I’m dumb. I know, I have to apologize. I have to apologize to a lot of people.” 

“At least your head is in the right place.” Alyss passed him a cup of a coffee. Horace gave her a weak smile. He just looked empty. “But Will?” 

“Cass was showing him affection. I was angry that some scruffy new kid got more attention than I was. I don’t know. He’s cool I guess, my cousin Johann loves him. They were in a house together. Will got Johann out of there.” 

“But?” Alyss crossed her arms. 

“But, I’ve seen him down pills like there’s no tomorrow.” Horace picked at the mug. 

That couldn’t be true? Could it? Dread settled in Alyss’ stomach. It would make sense. Will seemed a little unfocused sometimes. 

“Don’t blame him though. Johann’s told me about their last home. It was pretty bad. He’s also told me that Will’s been in the system since he was baby. Don’t blame him for turning to whatever he takes.” 

“Oh dear.” Alyss frowned. She never pushed Will to tell her anything. He’s alluded to things but never outright told her. Maybe she should talk to Halt about this. 

“How do you know Will?” 

Alyss straightened up in her stool. “One of Crowley’s friends, Halt took him in.” 

“Like PI Halt?” Horace frowned. 

“Yes, how do you know him?” 

“Shigeru hired him for some reason. I can’t remember. He was at the house a couple of time. He made me nervous.” 

“Once you get to know him, he’s quite sweet. Its hard to be intimated by him if Gilan’s flamboyantness is around. Also it’s hard to be intimated by when when you watch him give moon eyes to your mentor.” Alyss waved her hand. 

Her spirit wasn’t into it though. She was worried for Will and Cassandra. If they were friends because of that, then maybe their friendship was something not healthy. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Horace gently nudged her shoulder. 

“I know. I just worry.” 

“How’s George and Jenny?” 

Alyss smiled and got ready to go down the long list of shenanigans that Jenny has managed to get Alyss and George into. 

***

Before heading to Horace’s, Alyss stopped by Halt’s to speak with him. She was very worried for Will. 

“Alyss, has Crowley sent you to yell at me?” Halt opened the door a crack and gave her an amused look. It wouldn’t be the first time that Alyss was sent by Crowley. 

“No actually, I wanted to talk about Will.” Alyss played with her mother’s ring. 

Halt looked intrigued and let Alyss into the house. Abelard watched her lazily from his bed and then dropped his head back onto his paws. Tug, the most adorable little puppy, came cantering out of Will’s room and crashed into Alyss’ legs. “Yes, hello Tug.” Alyss patted his side. Tug barked, ran around her and then into the couch. Alyss smiled at the puppy as Tug ran over to Abelard and then curled up onto of him. 

“What’s wrong Alyss?” Halt asked. 

“Um, well,” Alyss started, trying to find the correct words. “I think that Will, he’s uh doing something. I don’t want to get him in trouble but I’m concerned for him and want to help him.” 

Halt sighed and nodded. “Don’t worry. I know about it. I’m trying to do something about it.” 

“You know?” Alyss frowned. Then why wasn’t he doing anything? 

“Alyss, my job is to find evidence of things like this. I’ve figured it out, I don’t want to outright bombard him. It will just scare him away. I want him to be able to come to me.” Halt looked a little crushed. 

“I think that sounds like the best idea.” Alyss had no idea how to handle these things. 

“How’d you figure out?”   
  
“Well, I’ve been trying to repair an old friendship and he mentioned that he’s seen Will’s taking something. I didn’t know what to do. I’m hoping that you do.” Alyss gave him a nervous smile. 

“Was he doing it with anyone?” Halt frowned. 

“I’m not sure. But he has been hanging around Cassandra recently. I don’t want to jump to conclusions or anything but I guess I’m worried for the both of them.” 

“Aurelan?” 

Alyss nodded. She didn’t want to think about that. Had Cass been taking drugs when they were together? Was Alyss that blind? Why was Cass taking them? Had Alyss driven her to take them? 

“I’ll look into it. Don’t worry about this Alyss.” Halt’s tone was soft and sympathetic. 

“Thank you Halt.” Alyss got a little choked up. She was just so worried. “I’m just going to go.” 

“Of course.” 

Alyss gave him a little wave and left. She was suppose to meet Horace down town and just planned to walk there. She liked walking and hopefully the walk would calm her down. 

It did a little. She still felt like crying when she got to the waterfront but at least she wasn’t actually crying. She stopped on the boardwalk, right by the marina and watched the ocean. It was so peaceful today. 

In the distance, at the beach Alyss could see a family running around and enjoying themselves. By the marina, she saw a group of scuba divers piling onto a boat and what seemed to the be their incredibly burly and rough around the edges instructor yelling instructions. She heard lots of swear words. She smiled a little at that. 

“Hey, Alyss!” Horace waved over to her. He was standing by a shop talking to a biker looking dude.Alyss waved hello and made her way over. “Alyss, this is my friend Nils. Nils this is Alyss,” he introduced them. 

Nils nodded hello, giving Alyss a grin that normally she would find uncomfortable but she didn’t seem to mind. Sure he was a little greasy looking and looked the type he might rob people at knifepoint but like he looked like he took care of his jacket and came off a long shift. “Howdy’do miss? You the general’s girl?” 

“General?” Alyss asked. 

Horace’s face coloured a little. “It’s a nickname,” he mumbled. 

“He should wear it with pride.” Nils thumped Horace almost painfully on the back. Horace gave Alyss a sheepish grin. 

“Interesting but no, I’m not his girlfriend. We’re just friends.” Alyss gave Nils a polite smile. 

“Don’t.” Horace noticed the gleam in Nils’ eyes. “I’m not bailing you out again.” 

“Again?” Alyss asked. 

Horace sighed and shook his head. “I’ve got dumb coworkers.” 

“Oh! You two work together.” Alyss perked up. She had wondered how they knew each other. 

Nils’ grinned and slung an arm over Horace out of the blue, causing him to stumble a little. “Yes ma’am. Erak needs capable minds to take stock of his inventory.” 

Erak, from what Alyss can remember from the conversations between Crowley, Pauline, and Halt owned like half of the business on the water front. Marina, the boat store, and the repair shop for motorcycles and boats. It was also suspected that he had some fingers in the drug business. Crowley had told Pauline that there was like no evidence for that. 

“Capable.” Horace snorts and pushes Nils off of him.

Nils opened his mouth too retort but was cut off by a small shape hurtling towards then, tackling Horace into a hug. “Hi Horace!” The small shape was an excited latino looking boy who looked like Horace personally hung the stars. Horace groaned and picked him up, taking the small plastic bag from Johann.“Hi mister Ropehander!"

“Hey Johann.” Nils waved. He looked amused at Johann’s sudden appearance. 

Johann look over to Alyss and then shy tucked his head into Horace’s shoulder. “Hi miss.” 

“Hello.” Alyss smiled and waved. 

“Alyss, I’d like you too meet my cousin Johann. Johann this is my friend Alyss.” 

Johann perked up. “Do you know Will? He’s my brother!” 

“I do. We’re friends.” Alyss nodded and smiled at his excited attitude. 

Horace ignored the squirming mess in his arms and looked through the bag. “You got everything?” He looked over to Johann. 

Johann nodded. “I’m ready to get my own bunny! I got everything for Kicker!” 

“That’s not up to me to decide. That’s for your dad to decide.” Johann looked disappointed. Horace winked. “But I’ll put in a good word.” Johann perked right back up. 

“Kicker’s still kicking?” Alyss winced at her word choice as Nils cackled with laughter. 

“He’s still kicking. Quite painfully too.” Horace grinned. “Shall we get going? You’ll get to see him.” 

“Sure!” Alyss actually couldn’t wait to see Kicker. He was so cosy and cuddly last she remembered. 

“Right. See you later Nils.” 

“Bye general!” Nils waved and then ducked back into the shop. 

“Why general?” Alyss asked. 

“I don’t want to get into it.” Horace shook his head as they started walking over. Johann wiggled out of Horace’s grasp and jumped to the ground. Johann ran a little ahead but then stopped and then ran back and took Horace’s hand. He swung their enclosed hands. 

“Come on.” Alyss elbowed him. 

“Erak lumped all of the new hired together and none of them had any direction. I took charge, but like I was fourteen and Nils was almost eighteen. I punched him in the nose and yelled at him. He’s called me the general ever since.” Horace rolled his eyes. 

Alyss smiled, content with how things were going. She’s missed her friend so much. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch on Monday was weird. As soon as Will started to eat, out of the corner of her eye he saw Horace approach them. With Alyss chatting him up beside him. 

There was this strange feeling deep down in Will’s stomach. She looked happy with Horace. Her face was flushed and her eyes had this sparkle in her eyes. How did Horace get her to be this happy? Is this the same Horace who punched Will.

Will slid down in his seat and glared at his Tupperware. 

“Horace!” Jenny waved. 

“Hey Jens.” Horace hovered nervously at the edge table while Alyss gracefully slid into her seat next too Will. She gave him a little smile which he didn’t feel like returning. He gave her a little nod and went back to stabbing the leftover steak. “How’d you do?” 

“I’m good. Haven’t seen you in awhile.” Will examined Jenny’s face, she looked upset and but kind of scared. 

Horace sighed and put down his tray. “I know. I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry about everything guys. I’ve been a terrible friend and brother, I don’t want to make excuses for what I did but I can explain. Please.” He looked pleadingly at George and Jenny. Will carefully watched them. 

They weren’t going to fall for this shtick. Were they? 

Will couldn’t believe that Alyss had fallen for this. Out of all of them, she was the most level headed. 

George looked over to Alyss who gave him a tiny little nod. That seemed to satisfied George. He gave Horace a nod and made room for him. All eyes turned to Jenny. She squirmed in her seat and looked uncomfortable. 

“I mean, it couldn’t hurt. Would it? To listen to him? What do you think Will?” 

Now all eyes were on Will. Will huffed and stabbed a piece of steak. “It’s not really up to me, now is it? I’m more-or-less the outsider of the group currently.” 

“Will don’t think like that,” Alyss gently chided Will. 

Will shrugged and popped the piece of steak and ate it. “Sure. Even then, I’m outnumbered three to one.” 

George sniffled. “Will, our group decisions are unanimous. All or nothing.” 

“Whatever. I don’t care.” Will started to attack his mashed potatoes. “Go right ahead.” 

Horace hesitantly sat down next to Alyss. He shuffled and played with his tray. “It started when I joined the team. It’s tradition too lightly haze the new kids. Some of the older boys decided to take it farther when it came to me and they didn’t stop. They still haven’t stoped. I didn’t want to bother anyone, I thought I could take it alone. I didn’t want you guys to get hurt.” 

Will didn’t know if he believed Horace. 

People were good at lying. He couldn’t straight up believe Horace up front. He needed proof. 

“You okay Will?” Jenny asked. 

Will realized that his hands were trembling. He kept his eyes focused on his mashed potatoes. “I’m fine.” He spared a glance and they were all looking at him with concern. Even stupid Horace gave him a sympathy look. 

They knew.

Will didn’t know how they knew but he knew that they knew. 

He needed to get out of here. 

“I gotta go. Mr. Norgate wants to speak with me before class. Sorry guys.” Will started hurriedly packing up his half eaten lunch. 

“Oh okay.” Jenny looked a little disappointed. Will tried to push the guilt away and focus on his task. 

“Before you go Will, we’re getting together on Sunday. Are you free?” George asked. 

“I don’t know. Probably not. Going out with Halt. Not sure when I’ll be back.” That was another lie. Halt told Will that he was going to be gone most of the weekend on case for the mayor. Whatever. Will would have the place to himself. 

“Let us know if you can.” Alyss gave Will a pretty smile that made him even worse than he was already feeling.

He couldn’t be around Horace. 

“Yeah will do.” Will shoved his lunch into his bag and slung it over a shoulder. “See you guys.” He was met with a chorus of goodbyes from everyone but Horace, who just gave Will a level look. 

Will hurried away from the table, the back of his neck burning. He knew that as soon as he left they were talking him about him. He knew it. He knew that they knew. 

And if they knew then Halt knew. First thing that Alyss would do was go to Halt. 

He was going to have to leave. 

That idea he had to leave his home made Will sad. He had given himself hope that he could stay and have a life. A small sob escaped the back of Will’s throat when he realized that he was going to have leave Tug. 

Will took a deep breath in and steadied himself. At least Tug was going to have a good home. Halt would take care of him. Halt would take very good care of him. 

The short walk from the cafeteria to Will’s locker was over and Will was now facing his locker. What was the point? If he was going to leave then why was he at his locker? He should just go home. Go home and pack before anyone realized that Will was gone. 

Good idea. 

Will unlocked his locker and shuffled around, trying to find his small stash that he kept at school. It was risky but he needed it. A quick scan of the hallway showed that it was empty. Will pulled out two pills and swallowed them. 

There was nothing else that he needed in his locker. Will slammed it shut and headed to one of the side entrances. He couldn’t risk being seen if he left at the front entrance. 

The cool autumn air stung Will as he left. 

It was going to be a cold winter. A very cold winter. 

Well at least he had some warm sweaters that were brand new. And new boots. At least this time, he would fair a little better. 

Will nervously gripped his backpacks straps as he headed for the edge of town. The sidewalks slowly started to get a little more worn down. It was still a long walk. By the time he got back to the house, his heels started to hurt. This was going to fun walk to get to the bus stop. 

It broke Will’s heart to see Tug run up to great him. He seemed to sense something was wrong because Tug dropped to all fours and whine. 

“It’s okay buddy.” Will crouched and ruffled Tug’s ears. Tug whined again and followed Will to his room. Will made a mental note to text Alyss to come feed the dogs while Halt was gone. 

Will hummed uncertainty as he ran around his room, shoving things into his backpack. While he’s run away a couple of times, he never knew what to bring. 

What he really wanted to was to bring Tug but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t put Tug through that. 

Will dropped his backpack by the front and sat on the floor. Tug came running up out of curiosity. “Come here.” Will picked up Tug. Tug sniffled and licked Will’s face. “I’m going to miss you buddy. I wish I could bring you with me. But I don’t want to put you in danger and Halt’s going to take good care of you.” 

Tug whined some more and squirmed his way out of Will’s grasp and ran into Will’s bedroom. Will sat on the floor, wiping away tears. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten attached. This always happens. 

With great difficulty Will picked himself up off the floor and walked over to Abelard. Abelard tilted his head in confusion. Will crouched and gave Abelard a scratch. “I’m going Abelard. Take care of Tug and Halt for me. I’m sorry Abelard. I’m going to miss you.” 

Abelard whined and followed Will to the door. 

Will had to push him away so that he could get out of the door. He slung his bag over his shoulders and closed the door. It was hard to stop himself from crying. Will shoved his key into the lock, ignoring Abelard’s whining. 

Will shoved the key under the ceramic pot of the plant that stood next to the door. 

As he walked off the porch, he checked his phone. School was done. 

**Will: **Hey can you feed Tug and Abelard for us while we’re gone. Keys are under the bush. 

**Alyss: **Sure! Have fun. 

Will’s stomach dropped. He wanted to say goodbye. She was one of his closest friends. Was. She was going to drop him soon. She was the pretty middle class girl who was going to a politician. Will was a scummy no good orphan. 

Will shoved his phone in his backpack and headed down the long road. The bus station was on the other side of town, the Skandian side. How their town/city worked was that it was apparently originally two different towns Skandia and Araluen. Lots of stupid fighting and pillaging over the years, yada, yada, yada, then the town mayors decided that it would be best to merge the two. There was a lot of bad blood for a long while. But then they started co-existing.

Apparently the Skandian side of town was the seedy side of town but Will’s never been over there. All of his former foster parents refused to let him go that far. 

Getting to the edge of town was an hour at the minimum. To get the station would be another hour at minim. That’s two hours of walking. 

***

The sun was almost set when Will got to the bus station. He paused at the entrance and checked his phone one last time before he went to turn it off. 

He had several missed calls from Cassandra and a couple of texts. 

**Cassandra: **Will did you tell anyone that I was taking Adderall?? 

Will?? 

I’m serious!!! 

My dad found my stash. 

I swear to god if that was you, I’m going to rip you too pieces. My life is ruined.

No. No. No. No. This was worse than what Will thought it was. Halt was going to come back and he was going to destroy Will.

Will took in a deep breath. He was going to make it out okay. He was leaving. He turned off his phone so no one could track him. 

The bus station was deserted. Dim florescent lighting whirred and flickered, shining light on the dirt incrusted floors. Half-filled vending machines of various foods lined the grungy looking room. A lone attendant was reading a book behind a chipped and scratched sheet of glass. 

The attendant looked up as Will approached him. “What can I get ya?” Even his voice matched this sad, decrepit station. 

“When’s the next bus out of town?” Will asked. 

The attendant slowly looking away from his book, at an excruciatingly slow pace. Will gritted his teeth to stop himself from snapping at the attendant. Will watched as the attendant slowly click through his computer screen. “Next bus is tomorrow morning at six. It goes to Al Shabah.” 

Will’s heart sank. “There’s nothing tonight?” 

“Sorry kid.” The attendant didn’t look sorry. Fuck him. 

Now Will was faced with two options. Stay for the night and have the risk of getting caught by Halt but have a way out of town. Or try to hitchhike out of the city. What a dilemma. 

“I’ll take the ticket.” 

“Ok.” The attendant shrugged. 

Will’s ears rang as he fished out the money and payed the attendant. He gripped the ticket tightly in his fist as he left the disgusting station. The reality of what he just did kind of just smacked him in the face. 

He was leaving. This was it. 

Will collapsed onto the bench outside and stared at his ticket. Al Shabah. He heard it was hot and sandy. It was too the south of them, very south, while the Skandia side of town was to the north. Snowed a shit ton here during the winter. It would probably a good idea to go for winter time. 

Great. Will tucked his ticket in his backpack in the pocket with his phone in it. He sighed and unzipped the main part of the backpack and pulled out a sweater. He was going to be sleeping outside tonight. It was going to be cold. 

He pulled on the sweater and zipped his backpack up again. 

He didn’t know this part of town that well and didn’t know the best places to sleep outside. Away from the marina probably but close to a building. Maybe he could find a park or something. Find a bench. 

Will wandered away from the bus station, looking for a place to sleep. He found a small park along the edge of town and the forest that surrounded the Skandia part of town. Across from the bar was a loud and rowdy sounding bar. Noise and light spilled from the door. Will looked longingly to the door. 

***

As the night wore on, the noise from the bar started to dim a little, the night slowly started to get colder. Will shivered and pulled his sweater closer to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about how in a couple of hours he’d be nice and warm on a bus to a warm place. 

That failed. It just made Will shiver even more. 

He was so cold.

Will rolled onto his other side, digging his head more into his lumpy backpack, his teeth clattering. 

He ignored the sudden burst of noise that came from the bar and tried to lull his mind into sleep. It wasn’t working. Will sighed and rolled onto his back, glaring at the patrons leaving. 

“Hey!” Someone yelled. 

Will ignored it. It wasn’t for him. 

“Hey!” Whomever it was, got louder. 

Will continues to ignore it. 

“Kid. You alive?” Someone kicked his shin. 

Will cracked an eye open and glared at whomever it was trying to get his attention. “Can I help you?” He really shouldn’t be trying to get into a fight with a stranger that could probably do him some bodily harm but Will was tried and cold. He wanted whomever this was to go away.

The stranger rose an eyebrow at Will. “So you are alive.” 

“Can you help you?” Will repeated his question. 

“You got a home kid?” 

“No. If I did I wouldn’t be here.” 

The stranger let out a little gaff and then drunkenly snorted. “You’ve got a bite to your words. I like ya.” 

“That’s nice. Can I go back to bed?” 

The man sobered up a little. “It’s too cold to sleep outside kid. If you sleep out here like that, you’re going to get frostbite.” 

“I don’t have anywhere else to sleep.” 

“Yes. That is a problem.” The man frowned, scratching his old woolen fisherman’s cap. In the dim light Will could tell that he was a man who worked with his hands. Broad shouldered, weathered hands, a mechanics uniform, a huge bushy beard that didn’t look like it was always groomed. “Come with me.” 

Will stayed where he was. “I don’t know you. Why would I go with you?” Will wasn’t complete idiot. 

The guy huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m trying to help you kid.” 

“By harvesting my organs?” 

The man’s companion who was waiting at the entrance of park barked with laughter. The man, himself, looked a little peeved. “By getting you a room at the Wolfcloud for the night.” 

Will stared at him. “Why?” Why would a stranger be so kind to him?

“Because dealing with a dead frostbitten kid is very difficult and I don’t like doing it.” The man crossed his arms. 

That was fair. 

Will sighed and got up, grabbing his backpack. “Fine.”   
  
“I’m Erak. That’s Svengal.” Erak gestured to himself and then over to his friend. 

“Will.” 

Erak nodded. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well my bus doesn’t come until six. I have no place.” Will tried to keep his words short. When he entered the Wolfcloud, he was hit with a wall of warmth. His shivering slowly ended. 

The bar was what Will except. A little run to the ground, chipped and worn out furniture and cracks in the paint. Some potential health hazards. But the warm atmosphere and the quiet chatter of the guests made up for the flaws. It felt a little homey in a way. 

“Gundar!” Erak yelled. 

Another rough around the edges looking guy appeared from an office. “Yes my over-jarl?” He did a dramatic bow. 

Erak rolled his eyes at Gundar’s actions. “Room for the night for the kid.” Erak gestured to Will with his thumb. Will waved. 

“Sure.” Gundar disappeared from view and came back with a key. “Breakfast is at eight. Checkout is whenever you have to leave. Erak are you taking care of this?” 

“My bus leaves at six.” 

Gundar nodded. “Just leave the key on the bar and don’t worry about locking up after. No would ever break into this place. Unless they’re idiots.” He let out a full-belly laugh on something that didn’t seem that amusing. 

“Right.” Will took his key and looked over to Erak. “Thanks.” 

“Go get some sleep kid.” Erak shoved him towards the stairs. 

“Night.” Will waved and then headed up the stairs. The rest of the bar was like the rest of the bar. Worn down and a little bit chipped but wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Will unlocked the door to his room and looked around. It just a bed and a carpet. Will felt like the rooms were usually rented for drunks staying the night or people like him. Trying to run away from the world. 

Will dropped his bag on the floor, pulled off his boots and fell into bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark when Will woke up. He peered out of the window saw that the world was still on its stages of waking up. It was always strange waking up before the sun rose. Too Will waking up in the dark felt almost forbidden but Will had to get going. His bus left soon and Will didn’t want to stay in this place any longer then he had too. The longer he was here, the bigger possibility that Halt would be able to find him. 

Halt was a detective after all. He knew all the things seconds after it happened. Will was surprised that he had gotten away with his drug use this long. 

Will pulled on one of his heavy sweaters, mournful that he had leave his nice and warm bed, and closed up his backpack. He swung it over a shoulder and it landed on his back with heavy thunk. Will sighed and closed the door behind him and locked it up. 

As per request from Gundar, Will headed to the bar and dumped the room key onto the bar. The bar was deadly silent. It was the complete opposite of how it was last night. Lat night was warm and exciting. The rough looking characters laughing and having fun. 

Now this place really felt like winter. Cold and dark. 

When Will made it over to the door, he felt like the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Will grew up in the system, on the street, he’s learnt to trust his instincts. So if he felt like there was something there, there was something there.

Will dropped his hand from the knob, and turned around. His eyes quickly scanned the dark room. Erratic looking shadows washed the room in darkness and made it hard to make out what was in the room. 

Will dug out his stiletto switch blade knife and gripped it tightly as he continued to scan the room. 

“And what do you think you’re going to do with that?” Halt appeared by Will’s elbow. Will yelp and stumbled back, and by instinct pointed his knife at Halt. 

In the dim light, Will could see the unimpressed look on Halt’s face. 

“How-w did you find me?” Will stammered out. 

Halt rose an eyebrow at Will. 

“Erak,” Will growled after he realized how Halt found him. 

“Erak is a good man, despite his appearance. Still not sure how he recognized you but he did.” Halt crossed his arms, leaning on a table. 

Will scowled at the betrayal but shoved his knife back into a side pocket of his backpack. He mirrored Halt’s posture and crossed his arms. 

“Also Alyss called. She wanted clarification and I put two and two together.” Halt sounded disappointed. Of course he was disappointed. Will had run away. Pretty terribly if being honest. He broke the rules, he was problem. How could he ever not be a problem? “Will,” Halt sighed. 

“So, what now? You going to send me back now?” Will snapped, trying hard not to cry. He couldn’t show weakness. Not now. 

“No. I’m not sending you back Will.” Halt’s tone was almost sickeningly sweet. It was so condensing.Will stared at him, glaring at Halt, tears during below his eyes. 

Of course he wasn’t. 

No, Halt was military man or some sort. He was going to try to beat this out of Will or try to exercise it out of him. It’s happened before. It was never successful.

Will stared at Halt, waiting for him say something. “Why?” Will snapped, he was tried of waiting. He wanted to know what Halt was planning for him now. He couldn’t sit and wait around. “Why? Why don’t you just ship me off like the rest?” He yelled. The sound echoed around the dark room. 

“Because I made a promise. A promise that I failed to keep for sixteen years and refuse to fail to continue to do so.” Halt snapped back. 

Will stared blankly at Halt. What did he mean? What promise? Did Halt know something about his parents? 

Halt looked a little defeated.

“What?” Will’s voice cracked. “What are you talking back?” Halt didn’t response and just continued to look defeated. “Halt?” 

Halt rubbed his forehead and shook his head. “Not the way I wanted to tell you. Let’s go somewhere where not here.” He cast a disapproving place around the bar. “When was the last time you ate?” 

He didn’t want to admit to Halt that the last time he ate was yesterday afternoon. He wasn’t hungry. 

“Come on.” Halt guided Will out of the bar and to a twenty-four hour restaurant. 

They were seated immediately and Halt ordered them two coffees. Will hid his shaking hands under the table. The lights were loud and annoying, Will squinted and pulled his hoodie over his face. His head hurt. Will crossed his arms and glared down at the seemingly eternally dirty table. 

“So.” Will looked up to Halt. Halt had shrugged off his leather jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his grey long sleeve shirt. Will looked back to his black coffee. 

“What promise?” Will asked. His voice was hoarse. 

“I knew your father. His name was Daniel Treaty. We were in army together.” 

Will looked up in shock. He always kind of hoped that his father was some sort of hero that died in a tragic accident and that’s why Will was an orphan. Not because his family hated him or he was a mistake. 

It felt kind of nice that something was right in his life. For once. 

“We ran into trouble. Not everyone made it out. Your father died a hero. He saved my life.” Halt sighed and looked down to his mug, getting lost black coffee and past memories. “He knew that there was a small chance of making it out. He asked me to take care of his wife and newborn.” 

“Something tel me that didn’t happen,” Will muttered darkly to his cup. 

“No.” There was such raw emotion in Halt’s words that it made Will pause. “I was too late. Your mother had complications in birth and by the time that I got back, you were already in the system. I’m sorry it took so long son.” 

No one’s ever called Will son before. There was an attempt a discreet sniffle and watering of the eyes. 

“Well. You have this.” Will grimaced at the taste of the coffee as he swallowed it down. 

“Your father would have been proud Will.” 

Will scoffed. He’s heard this before. Adults trying to trick him into being something he wasn’t. “Sure. Who wouldn’t love to have a runaway, good-for-nothing troublemaker for a son. Yeah, real proud.” Will shook his head and ignored the terrible taste of the coffee. He was so accustomed to the good stuff that Halt liked to get.

“He would be proud that you survived in such a harsh environment.” 

The words hurt. The hands in front of him became a little blurry. Will’s eyes water as he couldn’t hold it back. He just wanted someone, his dad mostly, to smother him in hugs. He just wanted to be normal. Normal for once. 

“Right.” Will leaned back as the tired looking waitress brought them their breakfasts. He mumbled a thank you and picked up his fork, not really caring about eating. He wasn’t hungry but Halt would make him eat. 

The food tasted like ash in Will’s mouth. He grimaced but continued to eat his eggs. 

They were silent as they ate. Well, as Will ate. Halt just kind of stared at Will within a state ofexhaustion. Will didn’t know what else to do but eat. 

He was waiting for Halt to spring on him what his punishment would be. Of course there was going to be a punishment. Men like Halt loved giving out punishments. 

Halt sighed tiredly and Will tried to ignore that he was the reason why Halt was so sad and tired. He was a fuck up.

The food didn’t sit well in Will’s stomach. 

“I know about the drugs Will.” 

Will’s fork clattered onto the plate. 

No. No. No. No. No. 

He had to get out of here. 

Will didn’t know what do but all he knew was that he had to leave. 

If he thought that Halt was going to punish him for running away, then he was defiantly going to punish Will because of this. 

“Will.” Halt’s voice was soft and almost comforting to an extent. “I’m not mad.”   
  
Will hated those words. They weren’t mad. They were disappointed and because they were disappointed they were going to punish him. 

Under his sweater, Will curled up his hands into a fist and dug his nails into his palms. It hurt but it calmed him down. 

“I want to help.” 

What? 

Will looked up in confusion. 

“Will, you’ve been through so much in your life, it’s unfair that you had to go through all of this. I made a promise and I will honour it.” 

Will didn’t know what else to do except to start crying. He was just so tired. So tired of the world. Halt seemed to notice Will’s exhaustion as he waved down the waitress and asked for the check for for their food to be boxed up. 

“Let’s go home son.” 

After hearing Halt call him son again, Will started crying harder. No matter how many people fostered him, Halt was the first to call him son. 

The process of paying and getting back to Halt’s car was a bit of a blur. 

Before he could get back into the car, Halt stopped Will and held out his hand. Oh right. It didn’t register to Will that he was going to have to get rid of his stash. Will dropped his backpack on the ground and yanked open his backpack and pulled out the small bag and handed it over to Halt. 

“This all?” Halt looked at the small stash. 

“Haven’t had time or money to refill it,” Will mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground. 

“Okay.” Halt pocketed the drugs and got into the car. Will followed. He slunked down in his seat and put on his seat belt. The car was silent. Everything was absolutely silent. No hum of the engine as it was an electric car, no radio, no talking, no nothing. 

Will played with the strings of his hoodie and wished that he could just melt into the ground. 

They drove through the silent town, the warm orange lights against the blues for the morning were a little soothing to Will’s annoying headache. 

Soon the city lights started to fade away and trees started to appear out of the ground. Will was reminded of his first car ride to Halt’s.

The house was silent and dark as they drove up. It honestly felt a haunted. Usually Halt left a porch light on but no one had turned it on. 

“Get some sleep son. We’ll talk about it later. Don’t worry about school.” Halt got out of the car and stretched. “Where’s your key?” 

“Under the tree.” Will patted the tree and lifted the pot. There is was. 

Will couldn’t decipher the grunt that Halt gave him. Will just shrugged it off, grabbed his key and followed Halt inside. 

Tug came yipping into the door and barrelled into Will’s legs and sat down on the floor, wagging his tail a hundred miles per hour. “Hey buddy.” Will crouched and scratched behind Tug’s ears. After saying hello to Tug and then Abelard, Will closed the door to his room and collapsed onto the bed. Tug had jumped up onto the bed with Will but had calmed down and curled into a small ball at the end of the bed. 

“Night buddy,” Will mumbled. Will got ready for bed and then collapsed onto his bed. 

***

The next couple of days were hell. Will was tired, angry, and really just wanted to go back to bed. It seems that his punishment was having to go to school while in withdrawal. Halt was a sadist. 

Will sighed and found a place in the back of the library where it was quiet and collapsed onto the ground. He hated life. 

He hated himself

He hated the world. 

He hated his dad for going into the army and getting himself killed and Will having to grow up in the system. 

He was just so angry. 

Will pulled out his phone and looked at it mournfully. Cassandra hasn’t been in school at all since her dad found out about her drugs. He tried texting her but she didn’t respond. He didn’t tell anyone about her. This wasn’t his fault. 

“Will?” 

Will looked up and found Alyss standing there in front of him. “Hey.” Will waved and turned back to his phone. 

“Everything alright? You’ve been a little distant recently and I’m just a little worried.” Alyss sat down next to him. 

“I’m fine, just not feeling well.” Will tried brushing her off.

“I don’t want to pry but does this have to deal with the whole leaving school early?” Alyss asked. 

Will shrugged and looked to his black screen. She hadn’t texted him back. He was going to loose one of the only people who related to what he was going through. “Cassandra hasn’t texted me back. She blames me for her dad finding out.” 

Rumours had circulated through the school as to Cassandra’s absence. Some of them were absolutely ridicules and some came a little close to truth. Whenever the topic came up, Horace and Alyss always looked a little guilty. 

Will figured that they probably knew before and just never told anyone. 

Alyss shifted in her spot a little and looked down to her hands. “I suppose you don’t know how she’s doing?” 

“No.” Will sighed. 

Alyss’s guilty look increased to the point that Will couldn’t dismiss it as Alyss feeling guilty because she didn’t help her friend out. Alyss seemed to smooth out her features and tossed her head back, a few strands from her seeming immaculate braid came out. 

“I don’t think that she hates you Will. You didn’t tell her father about what happened. She’s just going through a rough spot currently and probably is taking it out on the first person that she sees, metaphorically and all,” Alyss tried to reason. 

“Yeah, I didn’t tell on her. But I think I know who did.” Will crossed his arms and glared at Alyss. 

She looked panicked. “Will it wasn’t like that. I was worried about you and I went to talk to Halt and I might have mentioned that you spent time with Cassandra. I didn’t know that Halt would go and talk to him!” 

Will had enough. His head heart and he honestly felt a little betrayed. He trusted her. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. “I’m going to go to class,” he mumbled and stepped around her. 

He heard Alyss scramble to get up. “Will, I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you did or didn’t Alyss. What matters is that you told. And now one of my only friends blames me. So if you’re looking to go pony up with someone. Go pony up with Horace since you’re all aboard the train of forgetting how terrible he was,” Will snapped and then stormed off, leaving Alyss alone in the library. 

He didn’t care that Alyss looked like she was going to burst into tears. 

He just didn’t care anymore.

Will was so tired. 


	10. Chapter 10

Will avoided his friends as much as possible for the next couple of days. He didn’t want to be around them. They were all smiles and sunshine which was annoying as shit. All Will wanted for once was someone to act like there was something wrong and that it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. They didn’t get it. They didn’t get what was Will was going through. They got out early. They had families who loved them. Will didn’t have that. He didn’t have any of their lives. He wanted them to stop trying to relate. 

He wanted them to stop creating him like he wasn’t one of them. Like he wasn’t an interloper. 

Will piled the wood logs by the edge of the house and scowled at the grey scenery around him. He hated the transitional seasons. Everything was dead and grey. He could watch as the world around him withered up and died. It reminded him so much of his life. He felt helpless and shrivelled up inside. 

There was still more logs lying around the chopping site and Will had the unlucky chore of collecting them up and storing them properly.

As Will reached the remaining logs, he heard a crash in the forest beyond. Abelard, who was lying on the porch while watching Will work and Tug run around the yard, perked up and growled softly. 

That set Will on edge.

There was another crash and what sounded like a scream. 

He whistled for Tug to return. Tug looked over to Will and then to an unknown location in the forest. Will whistled again for Tug to return. This time he listening to Will. Will grabbed onto Tug’s collar and shaved him into the house as he grabbed his bow and quiver. 

“Come on Abelard,” Will urged the older and better trained dog to come with him. 

Abelard didn’t look too pleased to have to go towards the sound but he followed Will into the forest. 

The forest was being forest like. Tall dark brown trees toward over Will. Many of the trees were in the process of shedding their leaves, as Will slowly made his way over to the sound, he cringed as the leaves crunched under his boots. The leaves crunching was the only was the only sound in the forest. It felt like Will was waving a giant flag and yelling that he was right there. Will looked around the forested, wondering where that scream came front. 

Abelard paused and cocked his head. “You hear anything?” Will asked. 

That seemed a little redundant because there was another scream. Will swore, shouldered his bow and took off towards the sound. This time he didn’t care about him making noise. There was someone in trouble. Abelard was right at Will’s heels. 

Will burst onto a well worn path and took in what the fuck was going on. He was a body, hopefully an alive one, Will wasn’t mentally sound to deal with a dead body, and a large ass cougar slowly approaching the body. 

Will acted on instincts and pulled back an arrow as Abelard snarled and tried to put himself between the cougar and the person. That caused Will to panic a little bit because his aim decent but there was still a chance that he could hit Abelard. 

There was a little awkward shuffle that Will did to get a better angle and that drew the attention of the cougar. The cougar snarled and spun around and stalked towards Will. 

Panic built in his throat as Will adjusted his bow and before he could think things out a little more, Will fired the arrow. 

The sound that the cougar made, made Will’s blood cuddle. He stumbled back, grasping for another arrow and then tripping over a root. 

Shit. 

Shit. 

SHIT. 

Will scurried backwards, trying to both a keep an eye on the cougar and try to get away. He was going to die. This cougar was going to kill him. Shit. 

There was a massive shape jump in front of Will. “Abelard! No!” Will tackled the big dog out of the way. Halt would never forgive Will if he got Abelard hurt. He winced and tried to hold back a yell of pain when he felt his left leg light up on fire. Willtumbled to the ground, trying to protect his face. 

The cougar screeched and Will peeked out from under his arms. The person that the cougar had attacked Will actually recognized, it was Horace, oh joy, had gotten up and thrown the cougar away from Will. 

Horace didn’t look too hot. He was dirt covered and there was some scratches across his arms and face. From the ground the cat, Will couldn’t tell. 

Abelard staggered in front of Will and snarled at the cougar. The cougar let out this hissing noise and limped/ran into the forest. 

Will sighed and dropped his head onto the ground. “Stupid cats,” he mumbled. Abelard nudged Will’s face with his cold nose. Will cringed at the wet sensation but patted Abelard’s muzzle. “Good boy.” Will groaned and sat up. Where’d his bow go?

Halt would kill him if he lost the bow. 

Will winced and tried to lean on his right leg because his left leg felt like a motherfucker on a cross. 

Will came face to face with Horace, who was holding out Will’s bow to him. “Thanks.” Will took the bow and slung it over his shoulder. He winced and leaned into Abelard’s side. 

“Should be the one thanking you. If you hadn’t come and saved my ass, well I dunno.” Horace kicked at a rock and scowled at the ground. 

“Yeah whatever. I have to get back home. Try not to get attacked again.” Will tried to take a step onto his left leg but it felt like stepping on a rusty nail. Pain soared through his leg and up his spine. Will nearly tumbled over but grabbed onto a tree to steady himself. 

Horace rushed over, grabbing onto Will’s arms and steadying him. Will tried to waved him off and stubbornly tried to walk on his own. “At least let me help you!” Horace whined. 

“Quit manhandling me!” Will pushed Horace off of him. 

“Dude. Even your dog doesn’t think that’s a good idea.” Horace gestured to Abelard who somehowdidn’t look pleased at Will. 

“Traitor.” Will made a face at Abelard. “Fine. I could use help. I guess.” 

“Okay, where’s your place?” Horace slung Will’s arm around his shoulders and Will was lifted like he was feather. He didn’t like being thrown around like a sack of potatoes. 

“Abelard, home.” Will whistled for Abelard. Abelard trotted in front of them and looked back. “Just follow Abelard. He’ll take you back.” 

Will’s adrenaline was dwindling away and his chest ached. He numbly fell into step with his left leg and Horace just trooped through the woods. 

“How do you have so much energy?” Will complained. 

“Adrenaline? Idk man.” 

They broke through to Will’s backyard and Will hobbled over to the porch, tossed his bow and quiver to the ground and collapsed onto the stairs. “God you’re weird.” 

“Whatever.” Horace sighed and sat down on the same stair as Will and leaned against the railing. He looked exhausted. Will second that. “You’re weirder.” 

“Nice comeback,” Will retorted. He could help but smile, the fact that they just had gone through that together negated the fact that Horace was an asshole. 

Horace flipped him off. 

Will giggled, a little delirious but then dropped his head onto the stair. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Hey Will.” 

Will grunted in acknowledgement. 

“I know you’re mad at Alyss but you shouldn’t.” Great. Couldn’t Will get one interaction without this? “I’m the one who suspected and told her and I’m the one who made the connection with you and Cass. Not her.” 

Will stared at the worn verandah roof. “She told him and he spoke to Cass’s dad. Doesn’t matter who told who. Cass blames me and refuses to talk to me.” 

He heard Horace suck on his teeth. “I’m sorry man.” 

“Alyss didn’t come to me. She went to Halt. Didn’t even try to talk to me.” 

“Come on man. Realistically, if she had gone to you. Would you have even fucking tried?” 

That was a good point. Will didn’t know. Since he’s been sober-ish, sure he’s been crabby but like he’s had head-splitting headaches and just felt over all terrible, he’s been able to think clearly. There was no fog in his head. There’s a been of a fog for so long. 

Will sighed. “I don’t know.” 

Horace grunted but didn’t move. 

“I’m a terrible person.” 

Horace sighed. “I’m not defending your actions towards Alyss and I’m not saying that Alyss did the right thing because idk. But man, I lived in the system for a couple of months and I had nightmares for several years. Can’t even imagine what it was like. Like they say in psych, the environment that you grow up in shapes your psyche. You’ve been responding like how you were taught. I’m not excusing it or anything. Just pointing it out.” 

Will groaned. “This just makes my headache even worse.” 

Horace snorted in amusement.

Will heard the door open and then as he tried to look up, he was assaulted by Tug. “Augh! Tug! Not the face! Not the face!” Will tried to squirm away from the hyperactive dog.

He pulled himself to a sitting position and wrapped Tug up in a protective hug. 

“What the fuck you two?” Will looked up to Halt’s deeply confused eyebrow. 

“Hi mister O’Carrick. Long time no see. I got attacked by a cougar while running and Will came and saved my life, I’m pretty sure. Oh and so did you big scary dog.” Horace smushed his face into Abelard’s fur. Abelard sneezed and trotted over to Halt who gave him a little pat. “And uh, we got a little banged up.” 

Halt frowned at Horace’s words and then looked to Will’s almost mauled leg and Horace’s small but numbers scratches. Horace gave Halt a double thumbs up. 

Halt sighed. “We’re going to the hospital.”

“I’m fine Halt! I don’t need a hospital.” Will tried to wave him off. 

“Then stand up and walk to the wood cutting stump and back.” Halt gestured to the stump. 

Will slumped in his spot, his leg aching, he didn’t want think about how bloody his leg was going to be when he took off his pants and crossed his arms in defeat. “Fine. Maybe I might need the hospital.” 

“Mhm.” Halt didn’t sound impressed as he helped Will up. “You too Horace. You can call your uncle when we get to the hospital.” 

“Yes sir.” Horace stood up and followed Halt through the house. Will sighed and once again accepted his fate of being a sack of potatoes to another person. 

***

Will was slumped in his hospital chair, waiting to see the doctor, with his arms crossed and was glaring a hole into the seat opposite of him. “Chocolate?” Horace collapsed into the seat, loudly, next to Will. Will looked over and Horace was holding out a plastic covered chocolate goodness. 

Not turning down free food, Will snatched the chocolate and took a sneaky little bite. 

Horace shrugged and took a bite of his own. “Uncle Shigeru should be here soon.” 

“Good for you.” 

“My, you’re rather grumpy today,” Horace remarked cheerfully. 

“My leg feels like its on fire. So I’m a little sorry that I’m a little on edge,” Will grumbled and bit more of his chocolate bar. 

Horace was silent for a beat. 

“I’m sorry man.” 

Will scoffed and ate more. “It’s not your fault that I jumped in front of the cougar and pushed Abelard away. According to my guidance counsellor, ‘I’m impulsive with suicidal tendencies’ and other bullshit.” Will made air quotes. 

“No, well yes. I’m sorry that you got hurt coming to my aid but I’m sorry for everything else. For all the things that I did.” Horace looked guiltily at his hands. 

“Oh.” Will didn’t know how to compute this. 

“I was, still am honestly, bullied by some upperclassmen and I took my anger on them out on other people.” Horace was starting to tear up. 

Will panicked. He wasn’t good with people on a good day but right now? He didn’t what to do. “It’s good man. I get it.” 

Horace let out a were snort, probably towards Will’s panicked attitude. “I was angry at you the most because you kind of took my place in the group. Plus Cass likes you.” 

“The group has accepted you back and I’ll be your friend too, just don’t get emotional on me. Please.” 

“Deal.” Horace held out his fist. Will fist bumped him. 

They settled into relatively easy silence, both of them nibbling on their chocolate bars and watching people flow to and from the waiting room. 

“Horace?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are you so weird about Cass?” 

“Oh. Uh. My uncle is friends with her dad and we kinda grew up together a little. I got a crush on her and wasn’t good at expressing emotions and was jealous. It got bad.” 

Will nodded and went back to numbing his mind and just nicely watching people. 

Halt came over and Will begrudgingly snapped back to attention. “Time to get you up. Doctor’s ready. Horace, your uncle is waiting for you by the front desk.” Brisk and to the point. Halt was business as usual. 

“Right. Thank you sir.” Horace stood up and looked over to Will who still hasn’t moved. 

“You don’t have to stay Horace. I’m fine.” Will waved him off. 

“You sure bro?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Alright. See you later.” Horace trooped off to his uncle which Will could see. His uncle looked one of those kind Asian grandfathers. Except he was middle aged. He just had one of those kind looking faces. Especially compared to Halt’s usually scowl but Will’s grown used to the scowl and he’s become rather fond of that scowl. 

“Up.” Halt bent over and pulled Will’s arm over his shoulders and hosted him up. 

Will didn’t resist and became the sack of potatoes once again. 

***

Going to school the next day was a chore. Halt had offered to Will that he could stay home but if Will stayed home then he’d go crazy. School was the only time that Will had to socialize. Well somewhat. He has been ignoring his friends for an extended period of time while he sorted out his sobriety problems. 

It was hard not to snap at people at the smallest things and with every step that he took feeling like it was hell. 

Will grumbled to himself as he left the school, pulling his canvas jacket closer over his camo sweater. Winter was getting closer and Will was not happy. He hated winter. 

“Hey Ward!” Someone yelled. 

That wasn’t his last name. His last name was Treaty. Ward was the stupid name that the foster system gave him. 

Will spared a glance over to whomever called his name before turning back to his phone. It was three Seniors, Will was pretty sure that they were on the soccer team with Horace. Like those assholes who also bullied Horace. 

“Can I help you?” Will rose his eyebrows at them. 

“Heard that you had to save little snivelling baby Horace from a big bad kitty cat,” One of them, a little blonde bitch, mockingly complimented Will. 

“He saved me assholes. Maybe get the facts straights before jumping into the douchebag ring,” Will snapped. 

“What’d you say to Alda asshole?” Another one of them, a redhead with a pointed nose, asked. 

“Did you not hear me clearly? Or do you need your ears need to be cleaned?” Will snapped again. These were the asssholes who bullied Horace, there was no doubt in his mind. 

“Don’t talk to Jerome like that!” The last guy, with curly brown hair sneered at him. 

“Yeah, you’re right Bryn. You little asshole don’t get to speak like that. Bitch.” 

“Oh wow, real threatening.” Will did jazz hands and then rolled his eyes. “Get some better insults, why don’t you. And pick up a hobby. I hear knitting is fun.” 

Alda snarled and shoved Will. Will stumbled back and dropped his phone. “Don’t get mouthy with us. All you are is a little bitch who’s mommy didn’t love him and sent him off. Just a little unwanted bitch.” He smirked and stared Will down as he deliberately stepped on Will’s phone. There was a crunch under his foot. 

All Will could see was red. 

These assholes didn’t get to come in and destroy Will things. Not after everything that Will went through. The world wasn’t going to walked over Will. Not anymore. He grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. 

Will scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto the collar of Alda, forcing him to spin around and punched him square in the face. Right in the nose. 

And it hurt like a motherfucker. 

Will didn’t know what hurt more, his leg or his fist. He didn’t care. He was so angry and Alda was going to pay. He was going to make Alda pay. 

Alda’s yell of pain was so gleeful. It was music to his ears. 

While he got so much satisfaction from punching Alda, Will completely forget about Jerome and Bryn.Bryn was quick and threw a punch but Will saw it coming and stumbled back. 

Jerome took a jab at Will and caught him in the shoulder. It stung but it didn’t stop him. Will retaliated and pushed him, sending him over a still downed Alda. 

Will was sent toppling over as there was a shove to his back. Assholes. Will’s head bounced against the pavement and winched. He gritted back a yell of pain when he felt someone kick him in the ribs. Actually make that two people. Now three. 

“Hey assholes!” 

Was that Horace? 

Will squinted and he thought it was. He didn’t know and a second later he was gone. There was a grunt of pain, and then a couple more slams and grunts. Will just lay there and prayed to god that he was going to get hit again. 

He kind of regretted starting the fight but it felt so satisfying. 

“Get going assholes. I don’t want se your ugly mugs anywhere anymore. You understand it?” Horace yelled. 

Will was right. It was him. 

Will sighed and rolled to his back. 

“Why is it I’m always finding you like this?” Horace looked down at Will with a cocky eyebrow. It was ruined by the bruises on his face and the blood trickling down his eyebrow. 

“Shut up. I was defending you asshole.” Will sighed and dropped his head onto the ground. “I’m going to be in so much shit.” Horace sighed and looked pained at the thought. 

“I doubt that.” Came a new voice. 

Horace’s head shot up in panic. Will frowned and tilted his head back. It was Principal Arald. “Hey Principal, sir,” Horace stuttered. 

“Relax Mr. Altman. No need with the formalities. I apologize for not stepping in sooner Mr. Ward but it seems that mr. Altman took that decision out of my hands.” Principal Arald gave Horace a pointed look. 

Horace gave him a defiant look. 

“So I’m not going to get expelled?” Will asked. 

“No. Mr. Ward.” Principal Arald crossed his arms and gave Will an amused look. “Though I might have to give you a few weeks detention for fighting.” 

“I can live with that.” Will sighed. He groaned and put his hands to his face. “Halt is going to kill me.” 

“No he wont Mr. Ward. I’ll speak to him. Halt and I friends after all. You two better go and patch yourselves up. I’ll settling everything. Go home.” With that Arald turned on his heel with a twinkle in his eye and headed back in school. 

Horace looked mystified. “Halt has friends?” He asked. 

“That’s what you’re confused about? Help me up dude. My everything hurts.” Will groaned. Horace chuckled and held out a hand. He yanked Will up and for a second Will’s head spun. 

For a second Will couldn’t stand straight but he regained his sense of balance. Will sighed and put his head on Horace’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry that they took their anger out on you,” Horace apologized. 

Will shook his head. “I punched Alda first. I started the fight.”

Horace looked a little shocked.

“Dude. They were talking smack. Now I might not have a lot of friends growing up but like I still know that you gotta stand up for your friends.” Will pulled out his phone and groaned. The corner was shattered beyond belief. 

“Sorry about your phone dude.

Will shrugged and shoved it back into his pocket. “Not the worst thing that’s happened. Wanna get coffee? I want coffee.” 

“That’s all you think about.” Horace shook his head but grabbed Will’s backpack and tossed it too Will. Will caught it and slung it over his shoulder. 

They slowly made their way over to Al Shabah, the closest coffee shop to the school. 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Gilan demanded loudly, appearing out of no where. 

“Gilan!” Selethen scolded him. 

Gilan gestured too Will. Selethen did frown. “What happened you two?”

“Got into a fight. Can I get a large americano?” Will ignored the pain in his right eye and pulled out his wallet. 

“Not until you tell me what happened.” Gilan crossed his arms, and squinted at Will. 

Will gave Selethen a tired look. Selethen shook his head and started on the order. “I got into a fight Gilan. What did you think happened? I went skipping in the fields with bunnies?” 

Horace looked a little lost but amused at the same time. 

“Be nice to my employee boys. He might not look like much but I’d rather not have to train someone new.” Selethen shook his head. 

“Sure Selethen. Only because Halt would never forgive me if I got him kicked out of his favourite coffee shop.” Will shrugged but paid. 

Horace still looked a little mystified. 

They headed to where the drinks were given. “How do you know Gilan?”   
  
“He’s my social worker’s son. Also for some reason he’s very attached to Halt. Usually it’s hard to get him to leave the house.” Will shook his head. 

“Don’t lie. You love me.” Gilan passed Will his coffee. 

“Depends on the day.” Will picked up his coffee. 

“Ignore him young Horace. I am a great role model and son, figuratively and literately.” Gilan turned to Horace and gave him a dazzling smile. 

“Sure.” Horace accepted the drink from Selethen. “Whatever. Thanks for the coffee.” 

Gilan nodded and turned back to the counter. 

Will shook his head and headed to a table. Horace followed him. He let out an old man groan as he sat down. “Dramatic much?” Will asked. 

“I’m sore! Leave me alone!” 

“No.” 

“Do you not hurt all over?”   
  
“No. It doesn’t hurt that much. You’re just dramatic.” Will shook his head, dropping into seat next to Horace. Horace gently pushed Will away from him. Will stuck out his tongue in response. Horace shook his head. 

They sat in silence, enjoying their coffee and trying not pay attention to the pain. 

The door to the shop open and on reflex Will looked up. 

Shit. 

Alyss came into the shop. She looked pretty. Her blonde hair hung in curls, framing her face and the soft blue long sleeve and white skirt. 

She felt unattainable. 

She was destined for a better life with someone who made her happy and have a secure life. Will didn’t even know what he was going to do after school. Alyss had her life mapped out. Will would just mess everything up. 

Alyss didn’t notice them until after she had ordered. She stood by the counter and looked over. She did a double take when she saw them. 

After she accepted her tea, she walked over. “You two didn’t get into a fist fight did you?”

Will looked over to Horace who wiggled his eyebrows at Will. Will sighed and looked over to a confused Alyss. “Alyss, if I had gotten into a fight with Horace, I wouldn’t be sitting here with him currently having coffee.” 

“There was a fight involved!” Horace chimed in. 

“Horace!” Will smacked Horace’s shoulder. 

“What?” Alyss looked confused. 

“Uh, those assholes that I told you about? They went after Will. Things got a little messy.” Horace played with the rim of his mug. 

Alyss sat down across from Will. Will couldn’t make eye contact with her. “Are you two okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Will mumbled. 

“He might be alright but my bones hurt something terrible.”

Will rolled his eyes. 

“Oh no.” Alyss looked upset. 

“I’m fine Lyss. Don’t worry. Nothing I can’t handle. That being said, I do need to visit the bathroom.” Horace groaned at stood up. Will sent him him a death glare. He knew what Horace was trying to play at.

Horace gave him annoying innocent look and then disappeared towards the bathroom. Will and Alyss were left alone. 

“So,” Alyss fiddled with her mug. 

“I’m sorry,” Will blurted out. Alyss looked a little shocked. “I was angry and my head hurt, and it was unfair to take it out on you.” 

Alyss sighed. “Thank you Will. That is kind of you but I am also at fault. I should have spoken with you before going to Halt. I undermined you.”   


Will squinted at her. “Horace is a little snitch.

“He’s just concerned, Will. He was trying to help. Be kind.” 

“Yeah, he’s annoying that way.” Will gave her a smile, to show that he was joking. 

“He is not one to take the complicated away. I think that he would have preferred just to knock our head together.”

“Probably would have been less painful,” Will muttered. Alyss shrugged in agreement. 

“Are you going to start smooching or can I come back?” Horace appeared by their table. 

Will balled up a napkin and tossed it at Horace. “You’re a little snitch, I hope you know that.” 

Horace caught the napkin with ease and sent it flying back to Will. Will wasn’t fast enough and it smacked him in the head. “Yeah, I know. I was getting tired of tiptoeing around you two. It made my head hurt. Y’all are messes.” 

Alyss sniffled. “At least I’m not the one who didn’t know how to deal with his emotions towards his crush and then decided to be an ass because of it.” 

Horace passed mid sip and nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair. I should probably talk to her.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Will sat on the back porch of the house, playing with the ukulele. He didn’t want to fail music, how stupid would that be, and have to retake it. The day was cold but a nice cold. The cold air bit at Will’s skin but it was soothing. 

Halt appeared by Will’s elbow and sat down beside Will on the swinging bench and watched the forest as Will plucked away. They did this sometimes. Will’s gotten used to the silence and learnt that the silence wasn’t a bad thing. 

“There’s a thanksgiving get together. I don’t expect you to go if you don’t want too but the invitation is open if you want.” Halt slouched in his seat and took a sip of coffee. 

Will stoped strumming and put his ukulele down. “Who’s going to be there?” 

“Duncan and Cassandra is hosting. Arald and Jenny will be there. I assume that she will bring George. Rodney and his fiancee. Crowley and Alyss. Probably Gilan, his parents, and possibly some of his siblings. I am not sure.” 

That didn’t sounds too bad. Those were his friends. “I’ll go.” 

“Just remember, you don’t have to go. Okay? And if you want to leave, just tell me.” 

“Sounds good.” Will gave him the thumbs up and went back to playing terribly on his ukulele. 

***

Cassandra’s place was massive. Will couldn’t help but stare as Halt pulled up. The driveway was one of those large rich people circular ones with the fountain in the middle of it. If Will felt lower around Alyss, then right now he felt even smaller. Like a speck of dirt. He didn’t know that Cass’ family was this rich. He knew they were well off but damn. 

Will adjusted his tie as he got out of the car, following Halt up the house. Halt looked unfazed as he knocked. They were escorted to the backyard by a grumpy looking man in a tux. Will couldn’t stop looking around the house. It was so white and spotless. It was the complete opposite of Halt’s place. It small and a little cluttered but a fun cluttered. This place actually didn’t look like it was lived in. It was strange. 

None of the places that Will lived in ever looked like this. And he’s been in a lot of homes. Like a lot. He’s got a list. 

Will would have thought that since it was like thanksgiving, they would be in the dining room but nope. They were in the backyard. The set up was strange. It was buffet style and Will could smell the barbecue going. Was there supposed to be barbecue at thanksgiving? Will didn’t know. He’s never had a proper thanksgiving before. 

As soon as Will stepped out onto the patio, he was yanked in a different direction. He was pulled around the side of the house and came face to face with a wild eyed Cass. “Hey Cass, you going to murder me?” 

She looked taken back. “Uh no?” 

“Ok. So why?” Will gestured to her frantic state. 

“Why the fuck is Horace, a. here, and b. apologizing for how he treated me and giving me puppy dog eyes?” She demanded. 

“Oh, yeah about that. Long story short, ran into Horace almost getting mauled by cougar, saved his ass and then got mauled myself. Then realized that he got bullied intensely. We kind of became friends and then got beat up by the bullies then Horace beat them up. It’s been a whirlwind. Also I got sober. It’s strange.” 

Cassandra dropped Will’s shirt and looked over to the crowd. Will saw Horace joking with his uncle. He looked happy. The bruises along his face were starting to heal and his eyes sparkled a little. “He does look happier.” 

“Mhm.” 

“And he was nice before all of this, I always wondered why he turned sour. And he has a nice butt.” 

“Okay. This is turning weird. I’m going to get some food.” Will attempted to leave. 

He let out a squeak when Cassandra pulled him back. “What do you mean you got mauled? Also did you tell my dad? Theres no one else who could have known.” 

Would Will rat Horace out? No. He wouldn’t do that to Alyss either. 

“Halt found out. Probably told your dad about it. Maybe he made the connection. It hasn’t been Christmas time for me either.” It sounded really feeble but Will didn’t know what else to say. Cass didn’t look like she quite believed him. 

But then Cass crossed her arms and staring at the ground. “Sorry Will. I didn’t think.” 

“If there is one thing that withdrawal has taught me is that something, is that holding onto anger is fucking exhausting. I’m tired. Don’t you feel the same way?” 

“Everything takes ten times more effort.” Cass agreed, she rubbed her forehead. “I hate it. Everyone keeps looking at me because of my dad, my team, and everything and I’m just exhausted.” 

“Yeah, that must suck. At least I’ve got the anonymity. And the ability to glare people to leave me alone.” 

Cass nodded and rolled her eyes. “Lucky you.” 

“Hey are you two are going to sulk the entire time?” Horace appeared. “Cuz Will I got a football with your name on it and whether you like or not, I am teaching you and George how to throw it.” 

“Do I have too,” Will whined. 

“Yes. And if you protest I will get Halt. You know he’ll take my side. Don’t even try.” Horace jabbed a finger at Will. 

Will sighed and closed his eyes while Cass snorted at Will’s despair. “Fine but the only way I’ll do it is if you buy me coffee for the next week. At least.” 

“Or you could get a cup after helping Selethen set up.” 

“Selethen is here? Why?” 

Horace shrugged. “Idk but it was either Halt or Crowley. Those two can’t go without a cup of coffee. Come on.” He disappeared around the side of the house and left Will and Cass standing there in slight confusion. 

“You know last time Horace found us like this, he punched me in the face?” Will asked. 

“Yeah. Wow.” Cass scratched her cheek. 

“How do you guys know Selethen?” Will asked.

“He’s only like the best coffee maker ever, duh. Also dad only buys beans from them. They bonded over extremely spicy foods. I can’t deal with the heat but it happens at least once a week.” Cass shrugged. 

“Strange but okay.” Will shrugged and followed her. 

As soon as he came into view, he was pulled into helping Selethen. He was tasked with helping Horace set up with one of those giant thermoses of coffee at the end of the buffet line.

Will frowned at the weird assortment of dishes. He saw some of the typical foods needed for thanksgiving. About a dozen different pumpkin pies. 

“You look confused.” Alyss gently knocked her shoulder against Will’s. 

“I know this will be depressing but I’ve never have had a proper thanksgiving. Is this what you’re suppose to do for thanksgiving. I’ve never seen something like this.” Will gestured to the table. 

“This isn’t typical. Not by a long shot. This is more of a potluck. Everyone brings something. Jenny insists on doing all the traditional dishes. Principle Arald and George are more than happy to assist. Selethen always brings coffee and a variations of dishes from back home. He likes to rotate through them at different events. Rodney and Sela always insists on barbecuing. Something about teaching us proper soul food.” She did an elegant shrug and eyed Rodney, and what Will assumed was his fiancée Sela. 

“What about Horace and his uncle?” Will asked. 

“First time they’ve been invited. I’m not sure if they brought anything.” 

“What about you and Crowley?” Will asked. 

Alyss snorted. “Will, I’m many things but I’m not a cook and Crowley is often too busy too cook. He and Halt always buy the drinks for the event. Pauline usually comes. Her both her apple pie and lemon salmon are too die for. Same with Nigel but he can’t cook to save his life.” 

“Where are they?” Will looked around. He’s heard a lot about her, mostly from Halt. Will would never say it out loud but it seemed like Halt softened when talking about her. 

“Nigel’s father is sick so he couldn’t make it. I’m not about Pauline actually. Also I’m not sure where Gilan and his father are.” 

Deep down Will hoped that Gilan and his father wouldn’t show. He didn’t want to see his social worker. He had to see Mr. Davidson on mandated visits and it was kind of awkward. Actually really awkward. And seeing him outside of them would be terrible. 

“Paulie!” Crowley cried out. 

Everyone spun around and looked to the entrance. Standing there was a tall willowy woman that strongly reminded Will of Alyss. She flushed under the attention. “Hello, I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“Don’t worry dear, David and Gilan are still not here.” Crowley shrugged. “Come! Join us!” 

Pauline continued to smile as she approached the table. Will kind of shrunk back behind Alyss. The thought of having to talk to new people was horrifying. He wanted to not do that. And Pauline was just ‘a new person’ she was Pauline. Someone who Halt liked. Like she was really important and knowing Will’s history, he’d fuck it up. 

“Alyss!” Pauline cheered. 

“Hi! How’s work? I haven’t seen you in awhile.” Alyss flashed her a bright smile. 

Will looked around desperately, trying to find something to occupy himself so he didn’t have to talk to her. Shit. He didn’t know what to do. He had to do something. He had to go.

“Paulie!” Will has never heard Halt call someone by a nickname before. Shit.

“Halt. Hi! How are you?” 

Will stole a glance over to Halt and Pauline. Halt looked lovestruck. Great. Will was even more screwed. He’s going to have to impress her. Will wasn’t going at impressing people. Especially not people who are important to people that he cares about.

“I’m good Paulie. How ya been? How’s the folks?” 

“They’re great, a little salty that I’m pushing back coming home for a day but still. They’ll live. Now where’s that young man that I’ve heard so much about.” 

“Where is Will?” Halt looked around. He spotted Will trying to sulk into the shadows. Will didn’t make it out. Halt grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and dragged him over. “Paulie, this is Will. Will, this is an old friend of mine. Pauline.” 

“Ma’am.” Will gave her little nod. 

“You don’t have to be so formal Will. We’re all friends here.” Pauline gave him a smile. 

Will give her a nervous smile back. “Sure, ok,…” Will trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 

“Will! Have you been hiding from me? I told you that you can’t hide from me! It’s unavoidable! I’m teaching you how to throw a football.” Horace cantered into Will, almost sending Will into the ground. “Oh sorry ma’am, didn’t see you there.” 

Pauline gave Horace an amused. “Don’t worry about it dear. You two go have fun. Don’t get too carried away.” Pauline waved them off. 

“Thank you,” Will mumbled as they got far enough away. 

“I could tell that you were struggling. It’s like a twin thing. Except that we’re not twins.” Horace fiddled with the football. “Now where’s George hiding?” 

Will looked around the backyard, where was he? He found George and Jenny towards the back of the backyard, George was scrunched up with a book in his lap and Jenny, Will thought that she was sewing? 

“There he is.” Will nodded towards them. 

Horace chuckled and shoved the football into Will’s arms. “Georgie boy!” Horace sang. 

“Do I have to?” George whined. 

“If I have too, then you have to George. There’s no getting out of it.” Will spun the football in his hands. 

“If you don’t mind ma’am, we’ll be stealing your partner for the time being.” Horace did a dramatic bow to Jenny. She preened a little under the attention. She pulled her needle through with a flourish. 

“Just return him in one piece.” Jenny had a small smile on her lips as George groaned in anguish. 

“Up. Up.” Horace got George up. George whined. “Come on, in no time I’ll have you throwing a perfect spiral. It’ll be glorious.” 

“I’ve got no upper arm strength though.” 

“Too bad. Like I told Will, there’s no getting out of it.” Will didn’t like the cheerful look on Horace’s face.

***

It was dusk when one of the, slightly drunk, adults decided to light a bonfire and when Will said bonfire. He meant a bonfire. A huge, dramatic, bonfire that if there was neighbours nearby there’d be a call to the fire department. Soon everyone was crowded around the fire in different groups. Both the darkness and the bright light allowed people some sense of privacy. Will spied Halt and Pauline off to the side, sitting on a bench, each with a drink in their hands and their faces a little flushed, sitting close together with small smiles. 

“They’re adorable aren’t they?” Alyss draped herself onto Will’s shoulder. She giggled softly and dropped her head onto his. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Just a little buzzed. Crowley always brings good cider.” 

“Adorable.” 

Alyss smiled and stepped back from Will. She sat down on a bench and gave him a pleading look as she patted the seat next to her. “Join me.” 

Will chuckled and sat next to her. She immediately laced her fingers with his. 

“It’s nice. It’s quiet and nice.” 

“And Horace and Cassandra are looking like they’re going to make out at anytime.” Will pointed out. 

Alyss giggled, watching Horace and Cassandra slowly inch closer while talking animatedly. Not even the darkness could dim those grossly bright smile of theirs. 

“Where’s Jenny and George?” Will asked, looking around the bonfire. He couldn’t see them.

“Jenny and George are trying to see if they can’t make the most disgusting combination of food. George has almost thrown up twice.” Alyss sniffled and took a sip of her cider. 

“Disgusting.” Will laughed and looked over his shoulder. In the dim light he could see in the distance,Jenny cheering on George as he ate something. 

“Hey Will?” 

Will looked over to Alyss. “Yeah?” 

A second later she kissed him. 

It was warm. 

It was kind of what Will had fantasied. It didn’t make him tense up in fear. She felt comfortable. She felt like home. Will tucked a loose curl behind her ear. He didn’t want to move. This was perfect. She was perfect. 

She broke the kiss. 

He couldn’t stop staring at her pretty eyes. They were so mesmerizing, honestly. “Hi,” Will let out a breathy whisper. 

“Hi.” 

“So?” 

Alyss tilted her head in confusion. “So what?” 

“Where do we go from here?” 

“I was hoping that we could try being an us.” 

“Yeah, I think that I hope that too.” 

Alyss snorted, shaking her head. “Will, that doesn’t make sense.” 

“I’m trying to be romantic!” Will waved his hands dramatically. 

“Mhm.” Alyss kissed his cheek. “The attempt was cute.” 

“So, us.” Will couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them. 

“Yeah us.” She smiled back. 


End file.
